A 2ª chance de Jasper e Alice
by Mirabela
Summary: Você me deixou esperando tempo demais - A 2ª chance de Jasper e Alice. A história de como Alice se tornou uma vampira e como ela e Jasper se conheceram, com todos os detalhes que Jasper não contou para Bella em Eclipse. :D *Pré-Twilight* #COMPLETA#
1. Capítulo 1

_NA: Minha primeira fanfic! :D_

_Yeyyyy \o////_

_Mas posso garantir que está um trabalho muito bem feito, gente! O que eu queria era fazer com essa fic era contar a história da Alice e Jasper com o maior número de detalhes possível e respeitando todas as informações que a Stephenie Meyer nos deu, e voilá!_

_Já terminei de escrever todos os capítulos, e continuo se houver interesse. :D_

_Então espero comentários logo! E podem esperar atualizações também!_

_Bjs! Mirabela_

_Ps: O rating da fanfic toda é PG-13 ou T, exceto o último capítulo. Estou mantendo a classificação M apenas por segurança... _

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 1

Alice estava se sentindo mal, ela tinha uma tosse que não passava nunca, sua cela era muito úmida e muito escura. Tudo que ela sentia o tempo todo dentro dela era frio. Havia gritos e gemidos entrando pela porta do "quarto" dela no sanatório. Tudo muito sinistro e horripilante e se ela estivesse consciente, ela estaria tremendo mais ainda do que estava agora. Ela ficaria ainda mais gelada do que estava e, ainda mais angustiada. Entretanto Alice agora estava altamente sedada. O mundo era apenas um sonho pra ela. Um sonho escuro, úmido e solitário é verdade, mas ela não tinha a menor noção do que quem ela era ou onde estava agora. A menina passava a maior parte do tempo assim. Sempre cheia de drogas, inconsciente do mundo a sua volta. Era assim ou ter de ouvi-la gritar a plenos pulmões. E não havia mais enfermeira ou médico algum da instituição que agüentasse mais um pouco dos veementes gritos dela.

A jovem senhorita Brandon foi trazida ao sanatório fazia um mês. Nenhuma enfermeira jamais havia visto pulmões e gargantas mais fortes. A menina gritava muito alto, com uma voz de pavor que impressionava. Ela realmente devia acreditar que ia morrer, porque tudo nela indicava um terror gigantesco. Quando estava consciente, nas sessões de choque ou entre o efeito das doses dos remédios, ela se debatia com ferocidade e parecia realmente desesperada. Era quase como se ela quisesse fugir pra longe toda vez. Isso era muito perturbador para todos, geralmente os pobres coitados simplesmente desistiam depois de um tempo. Ninguém podia agüentar mais de três dias de sessões de choque e de doses cavalares de remédios sem esmorecer. Eles sempre se acalmavam no fim.

Mas a senhorita Brandon foi uma exceção. Até o doutor Mondego, o mais antigo do sanatório de Biloxi, que possui mais de 50 anos de experiência com casos de insanidade aguda como o da menina Brandon não conseguia assimilar muito a disposição e capacidade da jovem. Mesmo para esse renomado doutor ela era assustadora. Por tal razão ela era ainda mais entorpecida propositalmente do que os outros pacientes. E seus sintomas não reduziram em nada mesmo após um mês de internação, a jovem ainda gritava pra quem pudesse ouvir que estava marcada de morte mesmo com todo o tratamento.

A loucura da menina Mary Alice Brandon foi um grande escândalo na cidade de Biloxi, Mississipi. No ano de 1917 a cidade fazia um século de integração com os Estados Unidos da América e uma grande festa foi organizada para comemorar tal data tão especial. Havia muitos turistas e visitantes para participar da festa e a cidade estava em êxtase. A família Brandon estava presente com suas duas filhas: Cynthia era uma menina de ouro, com os lindos cabelos castanhos claros e cacheados e possuía muitos pretendentes interessados na sua beleza, perto dela Mary Alice parecia ainda mais frágil e estranha do que normalmente já era, com seus cabelos pretos compridos e lambidos que escondiam seu rosto. A menina era muito tímida e, por conta de graves problemas de saúde, saia pouquíssimo de casa. Era educada em casa e sua mãe a controlava como um cão de guarda. Foi uma sorte que o professor Smith aceitou dar aulas particulares para a menina. O belo professor era um senhor muito distinto que trabalhava há anos na cidade e já havia educado boa parte dos cidadãos de Biloxi. Ele era muito culto e bem apessoado e era muito apreciado por quase todos ali.

A enfermeira Betty, que agora trabalhava observando a menina Alice no sanatório, também estava presente na festa, e assim como outros habitantes de Biloxi, mais uma vez ela se exasperou com o comportamento da senhora Brandon. Era ultrajante a liberdade que aquela senhora dava a sua filha mais velha, que tinha mais intimidade do que era apropriado para sua beleza com vários rapazes da cidade e com a frágil e jovem Alice ela se portava rígida e severa. A mais jovem quase nunca saia de casa e quando aparecia em público sua mãe agia como se a menina tivesse uma grave doença contagiosa, evitando que ela relacionasse com todas as pessoas. Um grande absurdo, todos concordavam. A menina podia ser tímida e quieta e já ter tido um ou outro desmaio em público, mas isso não a fazia contagiosa, afinal. Apesar dos protestos óbvios da maioria dos cidadãos de Biloxi, que lhe imploravam complacência, a senhora Brandon era irredutível. Era como se ela tivesse algum grande segredo que ela tentava esconder junto da filha. A enfermeira Betty se perguntava desde que a jovem Alice deu entrada no sanatório o que havia acontecido com ela.

Mas o que essa bondosa enfermeira não sabia era o que havia acontecido no meio da festa, quando a parada estava acontecendo, com todas as grandes personalidades da cidade desfilando. A senhorita Betty não havia visto um belo rapaz branco como a neve, brilhante e galante se apresentado na parada. Ela estava distraída, logo atrás da família Brandon, muito contente por poder trocar algumas palavras com o distinto professor Smith. A linda pele branca dele também estava refletindo naquele dia nublado, e ela estava muito distraída pensando na beleza do professor quando de repente a jovem Brandon começou. Ela não podia saber o que a menina havia visto para lhe fazer gritar.

O fato foi que enquanto a menina Alice e a família admiravam a beleza da parada, ela começou a gritar a plenos pulmões. Coisas estranhas sobre morrer, e alguém que iria chupar todo o seu sangue... Coisas muito terríveis, claro. Obviamente que a mãe dela ficou muito irritada. A pobre senhora Brandon dessa vez tinha razão do grande embaraço que sentia, mas mesmo assim a enfermeira Betty se irritou que sua posição na sociedade era mais necessária de proteção que o bem estar da própria filha.

Logo aquele belo rapaz que não havia sido notado estava na frente dela. Toda a família havia se afastado, a irmã dela pulou vários metros e olhava pro lado como se não a conhecesse, o pai estava irritado e gritava pra ela parasse com aquilo. A mãe, que inicialmente lhe agarrou o braço pra forçá-la a se comportar desistiu depois de uns minutos, e também se afastou. A menina agora tremia e gritava, seus olhinhos estavam revirados e a visão era perturbadora. A banda parou assim como toda a parada, e quase toda a cidade observou o acesso de loucura da menina. O belo rapaz que se aproximou dela depois que a mãe se afastou foi o único que não parecia perturbado. Ele era maravilhoso e a pela primeira vez a enfermeira o percebeu, ele estava momento antes conversando com o prefeito, ela imaginou se ele era uma pessoa importante. Ela também notou que, por coincidência, a pele dele também era translúcida como a do professor Smith e os cabelos louros compridos dele, em junção com o sorriso branco faziam com que ele fosse um lindo jovem, quase irresistível. Se não fosse a menina Brandon ainda gritando e se debatendo desesperada, ela com certeza se aproximaria.

Mas ele não chegou a alcançá-la. O belo rapaz obviamente intencionava isso, ele tinha um grande sorriso nos lábios dele e sua direção era certeira para a jovem Alice Brandon. Entretanto, antes que ele a alcançasse, o professor Smith tinha os braços ao redor dela. A enfermeira Betty ficou tonta naquele instante, afinal não era _ela_ que estava a conversar com o professor? Bom, mas ele logo se aproximou de Alice, e era óbvio que ele estava preocupado porque soltou um som dos lábios que pareceu um gemido aos ouvidos fracos e lerdos dela. Claramente ela não tinha condições de saber que se tratava de um rosnado e que aquilo era um tenso momento em que dois vampiros que se encontravam e duelavam por uma presa. Ela não ouviu que eles discutiram, o vampiro assassino se apresentou como James e reclamou a menina. O Professor Smith lhe esclareceu que mantinha permanência fixa em Biloxi e não permitia caçadas dentro das suas limitações. James argumentou que só desejava a ela, e que partiria em seguida, mas o professor foi irredutível. Alice era uma menina com um dom magnífico que ele não ia permitir que ela morresse daquela maneira. A ignorância era mesmo uma benção aos humanos, em especial à enfermeira Betty.

Não, a enfermeira Betty não tinha noção que se não fosse pelo professor Smith a jovem Alice estaria realmente morta como suas visões lhe mostravam. A interferência do professor não foi suficiente para evitar a disposição e a vontade do vampiro assassino James, lógico, mas ele protegia a menina e o sanatório com afinco por todo o mês que ela estava internada, e tentou o que pode para despistá-lo e mantê-lo longe da instituição. Logo isso não se mostrou suficiente, a perseguição de James era muito precisa e não natural. Então o antigo vampiro Smith se perguntou se isso poderia ser por um dom especial que James poderia ter. Ele não parecia ser capaz de ser enganado e o cerco ao sanatório estava se fechando. Mesmo depois de um mês, James ainda não havia esmorecido e desistido de Alice. Ela devia realmente ser muito apelativa a ele porque ele não parecia recuar nem com a determinação de Smith de protegê-la.

E logo Smith entendeu que ela teria de morrer realmente.

* * *

_Nota final: Eu disse que era good stuff né? Xp_

_Comentários?_


	2. Capítulo 2

_Já que tive boas respostas da galera que comentou então vou postar mais um capítulo hoje! \o/_

_E se vocês gostarem, eu prometo mais dois semana que vem! Então se tem algum fã de Alice e Jasper por aí que gostou que comente, por favor, pra que eu continue... _

_;)_

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 2 **

Enfermeira Betty limpou e trocou as roupas de Alice depois da 2ª sessão de teoria de choque do dia. Os dentes da menina estavam rígidos e seus músculos ainda produziam espasmos involuntários, e por isso ela tinha que se proteger, vez ou outra, de um braço ou perna que se movessem muito rápido. Ela ainda gritava como havia feito no primeiro dia de internação e as mesmas loucuras de ter o sangue sugado do corpo por um monstro escuro e morrer de um fogo arrasador. Todos os outros funcionários não gostavam da moça não apenas por suas palavras horripilantes, mas pela expressão de morta-viva que ela carregava. E quando ela revirava os olhos fora de órbita também isso não ajudava em nada na sua simpatia com os enfermeiros. Mas a senhora Betty conhecia sua família e também gostava muito do professor Smith para se deixar afetar pelas loucuras dela. Ela era uma das poucas que olhava para Alice com mais pena do que medo.

Era início da noite e em poucas horas o turno dela acabaria. Alice ainda não estava sedada fortemente, mas ela estava sonolenta e parecia que ia dormir mais cedo hoje. E então ela ouviu o professor Smith entrar naquele corredor do sanatório, seus sapatos caros fazendo grande eco. Ele sempre visitava a menina Alice. Nem sua família mais o fazia, eles assinaram um termo depois de uma semana de tratamento, que concedia toda responsabilidade para o sanatório e resolveram encenar o enterro da menina. Isso deu mais fervor à pena da enfermeira Betty, mas nem ela poderia culpar os Brandon quando o doutor Mondego afirmou que não tinha mais o que fazer para melhorar o quadro da moça e que infelizmente, ela não tinha mais cura. Aos 19 anos estava condenada a viver o resto da sua vida no sanatório. Não havia quem culpasse a família dela pela atitude. Pois se nem eles visitavam mais, o professor Smith vinha quase todos os dias. Ele lia para ela, trazia comida e outras atitudes gentis e a enfermeira Betty estava muito esperançosa que seu comportamento tivesse mais haver com um interesse a ela mesma do que com uma possível afeição do professor com a sua ex-aluna. O professor era um homem muito bonito... Uma beleza de príncipe europeu ou mais, algo raríssimo naquela cidade pequena.

- Boa noite, Betty – Ele cumprimentou educado. O mesmo sorriso simpático e contido estava nos seus lábios, mas na mente da senhora Betty aquele era o sorriso mais caloroso do mundo. Ela nem reparava que a temperatura diminua quando ele estava presente, ela só sentia seu próprio rosto aquecer involuntariamente.

Ela tentou iniciar uma conversa simpática com ele, mas ele não estava com muito bom humor para conversar dessa vez. Cortando as frivolidades dela, ele questionou se Alice já havia sido sedada e estava inconsciente. Diante da resposta negativa dela, ele resolveu agir logo.

- Bom, muito bem, senhora Betty, você poderia nos dar licença agora?

Mas a enfermeira não se mexeu. Já passava das seis horas, não era mais horários de visitas, e o próprio professor sabia disso, não costumava visitar tão tarde. Claro que dessa vez ela tinha que ser seu objetivo de estar no sanatório, Alice já estava quase adormecida e ele sabia muito bem que os pacientes dormem cedo. Ele _precisava_ estar ali por ela. E além de tudo, ela não poderia deixá-lo sozinho no quarto com uma menina nessas condições. Ela abriu a boca para argumentar mais uma vez, mas ele parece ter entendido sua idéia apenas pela suas intenções.

- Eu não vou ir embora agora, enfermeira Betty, vim conversar com Alice Brandon e pretendo fazer isso agora. Por favor, se retire.

A enfermeira agora se irritou. Ele não esperava que ela concordasse com aquele absurdo não é? Uma jovem de 19 anos, indefesa e inconsciente e um senhor de idade, juntos no mesmo quarto depois do horário de visitas. Não havia como aquilo ser mais inapropriado. Mas o olhar no rosto do professor impediu que a enfermeira Betty argumentasse, e, de repente, ela se levantou em choque e saiu.

Já fora da sala, ela se apoiou na porta que ela acabará de fechar atrás de si e ficou respirando com dificuldade. Quando ela tinha ficado sem ar daquele jeito? A expressão no professor foi perturbadora, ela nunca havia visto o rosto dele assim nos 20 anos que ele morava ali. Ela simplesmente não pode contrariá-lo. Era absurdo concordar, mas ela teve que fazê-lo. A enfermeira se virou e colou os ouvidos na porta. Ele podia tê-la convencido a sair mas não podia evitar que ela ouvisse tudo. E se ele tocasse na menina ela iria gritar.

Foi com dificuldade que o professor Smith acordou a menina, dava pra perceber que ela estava mesmo já dormindo. Betty ouviu a cama balançar algumas vezes e logo eles começaram a falar.

- Alice, eu preciso conversar com você. Como se sente, meu bem? – as palavras pareciam afetuosas. A enfermeira esperava que ele não tivesse segundas intenções com isso.

- Professor Smith? É o senhor mesmo?

- Sim, querida, você está finalmente acordada. Eu sinto muito que você não tenha tido essa oportunidade recentemente. Como você se sente?

- Dolorida – a voz dela parecia distante e fraca. Betty sentiu mais uma voz o aperto típico de pena no coração. - Como se um tivesse entrado numa grande briga de bar e perdido de todos os cavalheiros presentes.

Ele riu um pouco pra ela, e pelo tom de voz que falou em seguida, Betty teve certeza que ele estava sorrindo.

- Bom, eu imaginava que você ia ficar mal com esse tratamento que estão lhe submetendo aqui, querida. Mais uma vez eu sinto muito por isso.

- Não é sua culpa minha loucura, professor Smith.

- Você não é louca, Alice. Eu e você sabemos que seu dom é maravilhoso.

- Não é um dom, doutor, é uma maldição. Que bem isso me trouxe além da morte?

Ele demorou uns longos segundos para responder e Betty estava com medo que ele começasse a concordar com ela e instigasse sua loucura. _Poderia o professor estar maluco também?_

- Você nunca errou nenhuma vez, Alice. Previu todos os nascimentos, mortes e acontecimentos da cidade nos últimos dois anos que eu fui seu tutor. Nunca duvide que o que você vê é o futuro, querida.

- Eu nunca pude ver o _seu_ futuro... – a voz dela era fraquinha, mas mesmo assim a enfermeira a ouviu, e não pode evitar revirar os olhos. Aquela conversa estava começando a ultrapassar os limites.

- Felizmente pra você, meu bem, o meu futuro não lhe acessível. E eu gostaria muito de manter as coisas assim, mas esse sanatório não é o maior perigo que você corre agora. Eu queria muito lhe dizer algo diferente, mas suas visões sobre seu próprio futuro não estão enganadas, Alice.

E a menina começou a chorar. Pobre criança... Porque o professor a estava angustiando tanto? Betty teve vontade de entrar de novo no quarto, mas a lembrança do olhar zangado do professor a manteve, inconscientemente, no lugar.

- Eu só vejo um jeito de ajudá-la, querida. Só um jeito de fazê-la forte o suficiente pra enfrentar essa ameaça...

Ele ainda estava falando quando ela começou a gritar. Um grito seco, de dor profunda, que arrepiou todos os fios de cabelo da nuca da enfermeira Betty. Ela entrou dessa vez no quarto. Alice estava levemente sentada na cama, os olhos fora de órbita revirados, como era o esperado, ainda gritando mortalmente. O professor pelo contrário, não estava como a enfermeira esperava, no mínimo desconcertado com o grito de Alice, para ele era quase como se não houvesse som algum enquanto a enfermeira estava com as duas mãos no ouvidos. Ele não dava sinal nenhum de desconforto e Betty se perguntou se ele iria olhar de novo zangado pra ela. Por um segundo ela hesitou, decidindo o que era pior: deixar a menina Brandon sozinha no quarto e fugir ou ter de encarar aquele olhar de novo. Mas ela tinha um trabalho com o bem estar da menina, e não havia muitas opções. Ela se abaixou para Alice e abraçou suavemente sua parte superior, e de um modo muito desajeitado tentou acariciar seus cabelos para que ela se acalmasse. Depois de um minuto ou dois deu certo, porque ela parou de gritar e seus olhos voltaram ao normal.

- Você vai me queimar de dentro pra fora! – ela tinha uma voz fraquinha, mas ainda assim era acusatória. Seus olhos estavam cheios de raiva para o professor. – Você vai me matar também.

- Você não consegue ver seu futuro, não é? É tudo branco agora não é?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e suas lágrimas rolaram para o lençol que a estava cobrindo. A enfermeira tentou consolá-la dizendo que aquilo tudo era imaginação, mas sua voz não queria sair.

- O que vai acontecer comigo?

- Eu não sei, querida, mas espero honestamente que você se salve. Como você mesma viu não é mais a morte, certo? Bom, pelo menos não completamente. Mas eu não posso ter certeza, eu não posso saber do futuro, afinal! Entretanto tenho a impressão que você ainda vai ser muito feliz numa outra vida. – Ele sorriu encorajador pra ela e Betty sentia que ela parou de soluçar e chorar com isso. – Muito bem, agora se deite. Eu não posso perder nem mais um segundo.

O corpo da enfermeira se enrijeceu e ela se levantou ofendida. Que tipo de conversa era aquilo que um cavalheiro poderia ter com uma jovem menina solteira?

- Professor Smith, por favor, eu faço questão que o senhor se retire, a menina já está muito debilitada e não precisamos de...

Mas o que ela ia dizer depois foi esquecido. O professor Smith deu um grande rugido no quarto pequeno e o som foi ampliado pelo eco da arquitetura do sanatório. Betty pensou por alguns segundos que nunca mais se mexeria na vida. Ela não era o tipo de mulher muito corajosa.

- Fora daqui, Betty. Não quero você nem mais um segundo nesse quarto. E você também não vai mais ouvir do lado de fora, – ele se aproximou muito ameaçador para ela e a enfermeira sentiu o sangue congelar nas veias - quero você longe daqui, distante o suficiente para não ouvir mais nada. E não se atreva a voltar. Fora!

E ela não teve alternativa. O seu cérebro nem tentou argumentar, o instinto de preservação que ela nem sabia que possuía estava atuando naquele momento, e as pernas delas tiraram-na do quarto antes que ela pudesse entender completamente o que houve. Ela teve chance de dar uma espiada antes de sair. Alice estava deitada na cama com as cobertas até o queixo, seu rosto contorcido de dor e pesar, ela tinha voltado a chorar. O professor Smith a observava, seu rosto tinha expressões de determinação e preocupação bem visíveis.

E a enfermeira Betty saiu e correu até a sala das enfermeiras no outro corredor. Ela se trancou no quarto dos fundos da sala até que ela pudesse parar de chorar copiosamente, o que demorou uns 15 minutos. Ela não ouviu mais nenhum dos gritos de Alice. Nunca mais.

* * *

**_Notas finais:_**

_Muito obrigada Wander, Joana, Alice Elfa Cullen e Malu VPC! Fiquei muito feliz com as reviews de vcs! :D_

_Sério, muito obrigada!!  
_

_E respondendo a pergunta de até onde essa fic vai: até a primeira vez que o Jasper disser "Eu te amo"! S2 _

_Tenho 14 capítulos, okay?_

_Bjinhos! _


	3. Capítulo 3

_Oie!! :D  
_

_Hj tem capítulo novo, direto do forno para vocês! E quem quiser mais vai ter que me contar, viu! _

_Quero mais participação, estão gostando da história? _

**

* * *

Capítulo 3**

Alice acordou atordoada no meio de um jardim muito espesso. Ela não tinha noção de onde estava, como havia chegado ali ou nada mais. Tudo o que ela sabia era o que ela sentia: o cheiro das plantas ao redor dela, o barulho de água correndo em algum lugar ali perto. Era tarde de noite porque a lua estava alta no céu. Ela tentou se lembrar como podia ter chegado aquele lugar e há quanto tempo estava desacordada, mas não conseguia.

Ela não tinha consciência de que não estava sozinha. Havia um vampiro escondido no topo de uma árvore a alguns metros dela. Ele estava com muita raiva e o veneno abundava na sua boca. Alice não poderia saber que a razão transtornado era o sangue dela, e o fato de que não havia mais nem uma gota do líquido que ele tanto desejava dentro dela. Ele estava cego de ódio. Não adiantava segui-la. A única coisa que ele queria de Alice, agora ela já não possuía. Ele a havia perdido, para sempre. Sua primeira derrota numa caçada. Se ele não tivesse que se preocupar em não alertá-la da sua presença ele poderia soltar um rugido alto de frustração. O último pensamento de James ao se afastar foi que o velho iria lhe pagar muito caro.

E assim como a presença do outro vampiro há 25 metros de distância dela, no topo de uma árvore, havia muitas outras coisas as quais ela não sabia. Ele não tinha nem idéia que a aquela vida como vampira era tudo que ela poderia ter agora.

Não havia um único rosto conhecido na sua memória. A consciência de que seu nome era Alice ela tinha, mas era a única certeza daquela menina. Ela se levantou com cuidado. Mas o movimento foi muito rápido e ela se assustou. Ela se virou para um barulho de metal batendo contra metal e viu que havia uma construção a uns 150 metros de onde ela estava. Era um sanatório, ela pode ler na entrada, mas apesar de uns cheiros convidativos que ela sentia emanando de lá, ela sentiu uma sensação forte de que deveria se afastar dali.

Na verdade algo na mente dela gritou que ela tinha que fugir dali de qualquer jeito. Ela procurou na sua roupa se tinha algo nos bolsos. Viu que ela vestia um uniforme, uma veste de hospital, e foi com horror que ela descobriu que tinha na sua veste o mesmo símbolo que o letreiro do sanatório possuía.

Definitivamente ela iria sair dali.

E ela viu. Mais uma visão, ela sabia que já tinha tido aquela sensação antes, ela se viu como se fosse um filme embaçado que ela iria percorrer mais 50 metros até achar um muro alto, muito alto, o qual que ela iria pular sem dificuldade e escapar dali. Ela continuaria correndo por muito tempo depois disso.

A visão embaçada acabou e ela sentiu os olhos voltarem ao foco normal.

Não havia dúvida mais, só determinação.

Foi muito excitante sair dos terrenos do sanatório. Ela não sabia dizer quanto tempo havia ficado ali, ou se havia sofrido qualquer coisa no local, mas a sensação de fugir lhe deu um prazer que ela interpretou que estava fazendo a coisa certa.

Ela se sentia muito bem exceto por uma dor na garganta que ela não conseguia entender.

Foi com uma surpresa enorme que ela notou como podia correr rápido, e ouvir o ruído de _tudo_ a sua volta. Incrível como ela pudesse correr na velocidade que corria e ainda assim ouvir e ver todas as coisas. Havia uma floresta repleta de vida e sons que ela não sabia que existia antes. Ela parou depois um tempo correndo, devia ter ficado uma hora ou mais naquele mesmo ritmo espantosamente rápido de corrida, mas mesmo assim ela não estava ofegante, nem cansada.

Ela ouviu um coelho andar entre árvores próximas a ela, mas enquanto ela se maravilhava com cheiro do animal - era algo doce e animalesco que chamou logo sua atenção - ele se escondeu com velocidade. Todas as criaturas se escondiam naquela floresta úmida, e o faziam parecendo reagir a passagem dela. Era como se Alice fosse um perigo mortal e eles se escondiam desesperados dela.

Alice ainda vagou sem rumo por um tempo. Ela não estava tendo mais visões do que aconteceria a seguir... Mas ela pelo menos decifrou o que estava acontecendo: sua garganta estava seca e ardida de sede. Ela claramente não estava com fome. Só mesmo aquela sede que era algo absurdo.

Ela decidiu continuar a andar pro norte como estava fazendo desde que saiu do sanatório. Ela estava com uma curiosidade enorme dentro de si de quanto poderia agüentar, quanto ela resistiria antes de ter que parar. Ela voltou a correr e a curiosidade e a preocupação do que ela iria fazer agora ajudaram a não pensar mais na dor na garganta.

Ela tentou se lembrar de alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, mas não via nada.

Isso era muito perturbador. Ela sabia que podia ver o futuro se quisesse. Mas parecia condenada a não saber nada do passado. Era uma mulher sem nada, como um ser que já nasceu adulto. O quão triste era aquilo? Sem amigos, família, nada.

Ela continuou até o sol nascer nesse ritmo, correndo como o vento, a cabeça pesada com os pensamentos e as divagações que ela fazia agora. Estava sozinha. Mas mais do que isso, estava livre. Não importa mais o que a vida dela tinha sido até agora, a vida dela podia ser o que ela quisesse a partir de agora. Isso era um pensamento confortante, mas era triste ser tão sozinha.

Quando os primeiros raios de sol apareceram no sol, ela parou, havia uma placa no caminho. Ainda era floresta, grandes árvores e barulho de animais por todos os lados, mas ela de repente cruzou com uma trilha onde havia uma placa dizendo: "Parque Nacional Cherokee". Totalmente perturbador. Ela não entendia exatamente como possuía o conhecimento, mas ela sabia que aquilo ficava no Tenessee. Ela havia saído do Mississipi e chegado até o Tenessee em uma noite? _A pé_?

E, aliás, _quem_ disse que ela estava antes no Mississipi, afinal?

Não interessa. Agora a sede estava pior. Ela ia ter de achar um riacho em algum lugar e beber dessa água mesmo.

Alice procurou se concentrar no som de água. Mas uma visão de uma linda cachoeira apareceu na sua mente.

Ela começou a procurar por ela e em poucos minutos de caminhada seus ouvidos já podiam ouvi-la.

A cachoeira era mesmo linda para Alice, ela podia ver com uma clareza espantosa a nuvem de partículas de água que a queda provocava no lago logo abaixo da cachoeira. Era uma cena incrível, todas aquelas partículas de água dançando a luz do amanhecer. Algo realmente relaxante, uma linda cena. Ela se perguntou se relaxar daquele modo não a deixaria com sono. Por enquanto nada. Nem o esforço da corrida que durou praticamente a noite toda – pelo menos a partir do momento que ela estava acordada. Sono nenhum. Eram muito estranhas essas novas sensações que ela tinha.

Ela se aproximou da beira do lago, se abaixou e dobrou as mãos em forma de concha para levar a água até a boca, mas ela não conseguiu beber. Água não era algo que ela queria agora. Era incrível, a garganta dela doía ao ponto de enlouquecer, mas ela não queria beber água. Ela podia ver como a água era limpa e transparente. Outro detalhe que tinha lhe passado despercebido era sua pele, era muito branca agora, quase translúcida. E era muito macia também.

Um gemido alto de frustração saiu dos seus lábios. Ela estava com muita sede _ainda_. Mas como se podia ter sede sem querer beber água? Isso era ilógico. Ela se sentia mal, como se tivesse fraca. Um tremor percorreu o corpo dela, e ela ficou meio desconcertada de sentir que era de desejo. Mas desejo de quê, afinal?

Alice se sentou na beira do lago e deixou que a beleza do lugar a distraísse. Não havia animal algum ali. Ela pensou por um momento como sabia disso e com surpresa entendeu: ela não ouvia a pulsação de nenhum coração.

Ela também se viu na água e ela se sentiu chocada de ver olhos vermelhos olharem para ela de volta. Mais um choque foi perceber como era tão linda apesar daqueles olhos estranhos e bizarros. Aquilo a deixou em imóvel de susto e ela ficou sentada por ali mais algum tempo até que o sol atingiu a cachoeira e tudo ficou ainda mais bonito.

Mas então o sol a atingiu também. E a respiração dela parou de surpresa. Ela estava brilhando.

E brilhando fortemente. Como se a pele dela fosse feita de milhares de diamantes minúsculos agregados, e cada um deles fosse capaz de refletir mil cores com apenas um raio de sol. Mas vários raios de sol a atingiam agora, e cada um dos diamantes refletia todas as suas mil cores, deixando-a extasiada com as cores. Ela podia ver que havia muitas cores, mais do que ela lembrasse que existia. Uma coisa incrível, de outro mundo. Ela definitivamente não era mais humana.

Talvez ela tivesse morrido. Talvez aquilo fosse o paraíso.

Podia ser também o inferno pela dor que ela ainda sentia na garganta, mas Alice não poderia dizer.

Mas aquela sua pele a deixava inquieta. Ela estava estranha agora. Todas as pessoas iriam encará-la e apontá-la em locais públicos. Nunca mais ela seria normal.

Ela estava no meio desse pensamento quando percebeu.

Ela não estava respirando!

Alice se forçou a voltar a respirar, levantando rápido e batendo numa pedra grande que estava ao seu lado. E os dois acontecimentos foram simultâneos, ela voltou a sentir todos os cheiros e gostos do ambiente ao seu redor e a pedra enorme que ela estava apoiada previamente se partiu, apenas pelo empurrão que Alice deu nela.

O barulho foi alto e ela se encolheu de medo quando a pedra desabou sobre a vizinha e varias outras pedras rolaram com estrondo. Um pedaço particularmente grande rolou pra cima dela, mas não a machucou. Esse pedaço se espatifou na sua mão com rapidez.

Ela ficou zonza de confusão. Primeiro ela não estava respirando _por minutos_, e mal percebe isso, depois ela é forte suficiente para _quebrar pedras_. Isso estava muito estranho. A hipótese de estar morta começava a fazer sentindo. Ou de ter virado um extraterrestre no dia anterior.

E antes que ela pudesse pensar mais sobre isso, um barulho grutural disparou de algum lugar atrás da cachoeira. Alice se assustou, mas andou um pouco pra saber a fonte do som. Havia uma caverna escondida entre a cachoeira e a pedra atrás desta. Aquele véu de água que a queda produzia escondia a sua entrada e Alice gritou de susto quando percebeu que era um enorme urso preto que rugia pra ela. Ela pode ver que o urso protegia dois filhotes atrás de si. Era uma fêmea, e pelo comportamento ia atacá-la de qualquer jeito. Adiantaria correr?

Bom, então era isso. Sua nova liberdade durou uma noite e um lindo nascer do sol. Aquela fêmea era imensa, gigantesca, comparada com a altura da pequena Alice. E a ursa deveria estar disposta a morrer pra defender as crias. Não havia como ganhar dela, nem fugir.

"_Então esse era o meu destino, então..."_ ela pensou triste. "_Acaba aqui_."

* * *

_Nota finais: _

_Muito obrigada a minha amiga Muriel e a Alice pelas reviews!!!_

_- Você é a melhor beta ever, Muri! :D _

_- E Alice Elfa Cullen, valeu também! Que bom que vc está gostando... ^_^ _

_ Eu sei que Alice ainda não viu o Jasper ainda e é triste vê-la sofrer mas ela vai conhecê-lo logo. Eu juro! Xp_

_E última coisa: não se esqueçam de me dizer as impressões de vocês, gente! Eu quero realmente saber se vocês estão curtindo... Ou não!  
_

_Até a próxima atualização... ;)_


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4 **

Mas ela teve outra visão. De novo aquela sensação de estar vendo um filme que só era transmitido na sua cabeça. Ela sorriu feliz pra si mesma, aliviada, quando percebeu que a visão não era dela mesma cortada ao meio pela ursa na sua frente.

Pelo contrário. Ela estava sorrindo, um lindo sorriso feliz, num local totalmente diferente. Parecia uma floresta também, mas era de noite, e era uma vegetação totalmente diferente dessa vez. E antes que ela pudesse analisar melhor o local ele apareceu.

Um jovem loiro a estava abraçando pela cintura, ele também sorria e a intimidade entre eles era inesperada porque Alice nunca o tinha visto antes.

E ele também era assustador. Seus braços, pescoço e queixo eram marcados por várias cicatrizes de mordidas. Alice sentiu o peito se sobressaltar de medo e teve de lembrar a si mesma que era apenas uma imagem. Mas esses sentimentos duraram apenas um momento inicial - porque ela percebeu como os dois eram íntimos. Eles dois estavam abraçados no alto de uma árvore, se equilibrando sobre um galho muito grosso, e ela viu que aquele homem a estava segurando pela cintura, numa atitude protetora, claramente impedindo que ela fosse embora. Mas antes que ela tomasse outras conclusões um diálogo começou:

- Meu amor, _por favor_, eu já volto. – ela viu a Alice da visão suplicar ao homem e o choque a fez parar de respirar de novo. Ela se referiu a ele por "_amor_"?

- Alice... Porque você vai sair daqui agora? O sol já vai nascer e eu quero assistir com você, lembra? – ele parecia o rapaz mais carinhoso e gentil do mundo enquanto fala isso e acariciava o rosto dela. Isso era muito estranho considerando o quanto ele era assustador.

- Eu estou com sede e senti o cheiro daquele coelho lá embaixo, achei que você estivesse distraído...

- Ah, não, Alice, _por favor_, nunca mais faça isso! Você nunca mais saia do meu lado sem me avisar. – a voz dele tinha um tom de súplica e ele se aproximou mais da Alice da visão em pé ao lado dele no galho. Agora uma mão segurava sua nuca e a outra a puxava pela cintura. Ela sorriu feliz com a aproximação e a Alice que assistia permaneceu confusa. Se um homem desses aparecesse na frente dela agora e a segurasse desse jeito, ela iria gritar e correr, mas sua versão na visão, pelo contrário, parecia muito à vontade. – Eu pego aquele coelho pra você. Qualquer coisa pra você, Alice.

A versão da visão sorriu feliz e satisfeita.

- Esqueci que estava com um gentil cavalheiro. Perdão. – E ela deu um sorriso zombeiro pra ele. A felicidade estava claramente visível ali.

- Você é minha vida agora, querida. Você é meu destino. Minha felicidade. Um coelho é muito pouco perto de todas as coisas que eu quero e vou fazer para você...

- Você também meu destino, meu amor – A garota respondeu apaixonada, os olhos vermelhos brilhavam pelo sentimento.

E depois disso os dois na visão estavam se beijando apaixonadamente. O sol nasceu atrás deles fazendo da cena algo tão lindo que Alice imaginou ser o tipo de coisa que só se vê normalmente em cinemas, num belo filme de cinema mudo.

"_Não, nem no cinema aquilo seria mais lindo_" Alice pensou maravilhada.

Mas se aquilo era um vislumbre do futuro, então aquela ursa gigante que ainda avançava pra cima da Alice não era o seu fim, então?

A visão durou apenas um quarto de segundo. Alice rapidamente retomou os olhos para a órbita normal e pode ver o urso ainda avançar pra ela.

Só que agora o futuro dela era outro. Ela se curvou e deixou que os instintos a dominassem. Um grunhido escapou pelos lados dos seus lábios, e ela percebeu quando a ursa chegou que ela não era nada comparada a sua própria força. Ela agora era um animal, forte, rápida, e mortal. Em questão de segundos ela encontrou a jugular do urso e rasgou seu pescoço com os dentes.

E então ela entendeu. Era sede de sangue que ela sentia.

Ah, então _era isso_.

Foi quase um alívio, e se não fosse tão perturbador e desconcertante descobrir que seu corpo tremia de desejo por sangue, ela podia ter sorrido de alivio. Mas era estranho.

Isso tinha um nome. Pessoas que bebiam sangue.

_Vampiros_.

Era possível que ela _fosse _uma_ vampira_?

Bom, ela brilhava no sol, seus olhos eram vermelhos e ela estava deliciada com o gosto de sangue de urso na boca. Sua língua sugando com vontade, quase como se ela pudesse morrer se não sugasse todo aquele sangue com toda a sua força. Além disso, havia a super velocidade, a super força. E ele. O Homem misterioso que se propôs a pegar um coelho pra ela.

Ela quase parou de beber, _quase_, quando realizou uma coisa. Ele também devia ser um vampiro. Seria ele um namorado que ela iria arranjar no futuro? Talvez, _mas palavras eram muito fortes para apenas um namorado, não?_

Aquela ursa enorme acabou muito rápido. Alice esperava muito mais sangue dela, mas ela secou e nada mais saia das suas veias. Ela considerou comer a carne mas o pensamento lhe trouxe repulsa.

Alice se odiou profundamente, mas o cheiro dos filhotes dela chegou as suas narinas. Era irresistível, tal como o sangue da ursa foi quando ela o sentiu pela primeira vez. Agora que ela sabia o que procurar era impossível não sentir o aroma daqueles filhotinhos, não sentir a pressão sanguínea levando aquele sabor pelo corpo minúsculo deles. Ela não tinha opção. Drenou até a última gota os filhotes também.

E foi assim que ela entendeu a sua real condição. Entendeu que ainda tinha seu dom de visões, mas precisava se concentrar muito nelas. Entendeu que precisava de sangue constantemente. Ela era uma vampira então.

O sangue humano era muito apelativo, e ela começou a se alimentar de humanos logo depois de descobrir tudo. Era fácil ver o futuro de alguma determinada parte da floresta e saber quando o próximo humano indefeso iria aparecer ali sozinho.

Mas ainda havia o grande mistério era aquele homem da visão. Alice descobriu que cada vez que pensava naquela visão de novo, seu sentimento se alterava em relação a ele. As palavras dele era tão doces, tão doces quanto o seu sorriso, e logo ela já podia sentir um grande sorriso espalhar pelo rosto cada vez que ela via aquela cena de novo na cabeça.

Obviamente eles teriam alguma coisa. Em algum ponto da história de Alice ela iria cruzar com ele. Mas o problema era quando.

Se ela realmente uma vampira como ela acreditava, então algo notoriamente conhecido sobre eles, além do básico de se alimentar de sangue, era nunca envelhecer.

Na sua visão com o homem – ou seria um vampiro? Não, era um vampiro com certeza, _um homem não seria bonito e brilhante como ele_ – no alto de uma árvore, ela havia percebido que seu rosto era idêntico ao que ela tinha agora. Ou ela se encontrará com ele muito rápido, ou não vai envelhecer.

Era triste, mas o mais provável era a segunda opção e assim ela não tinha previsão nenhuma de quando ele chegaria à sua vida...

* * *

_Notas finais:_

_- Pobre Alice! Ela precisa logo do seu bobo superprotetor logo, não é? Eu sei... Fui muito malvada deixando que ela devorasse os filhotinhos também? Tadinhos... Mas ela é uma recém criada! :D Eles devoram até msm lindo bebês ursos... ^_^_

_- Obrigada Raquel Cullen e Malu VPC! Estou muito contente de ter atiçado a curiosidade de vocês! :D E não se preocupem, o encontro deles dois vai valer a pena!! _

_- Continuem lendo, a partir de agora a história só vai melhorar! Proxima atualização vai ser dupla! :D _

_- Me façam feliz! Deixem comentários! ;)_


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5 **

Mais tarde, Alice ficou curiosa e se concentrou forte no futuro do vampiro em seu destino e acabou por ter essa visão:

Ela estava num salão de um restaurante ou de uma lanchonete, era difícil dizer. O local estava praticamente vazio, poucos humanos. Era um horário do dia que ela não podia determinar. Podia ser o amanhecer ou o crepúsculo. Uma tempestade acontecia, e gotas furiosas batiam com força nos vidros do lugar.

Ela estava sentada num banco alto, num canto afastado do local, apertando as mãos num gesto claro de impaciência.

Então ele entrou.

Seus cabelos loiros iam até a altura dos olhos na franja e pingavam repetidamente na pele dele já molhada dele. Seus olhos estavam escuros e assim que ele entrou a encarou de um modo significativo. O provável é que já pudesse sentir seu cheiro de vampira.

Ah, mas o cheiro dele... Ela não podia ter uma noção completa ainda, não pela visão apenas, já que ela realmente não havia sentido ainda, mas Alice tinha uma pequena prévia desse modo, e imaginava que ele seria algo muito delicioso.

E a expressão da Alice na visão mudou na hora que o viu. Um largo sorriso fluiu no rosto dela e ela andou em direção a ele.

- Você me deixou esperando tempo demais – foi tudo que ela disse.

- Desculpe, senhora – O homem misterioso e cheio de mordidas inclinou de leve a cabeça num gesto educado. Ele tinha uma expressão grande de confusão quando se desculpou.

Mas Alice deu a mão a ele e o guiou pelo salão até a mesa que estava sentada antes. O local estava todo decorado principalmente de vermelho, alguns balões com uma forma estranha estavam amarrados em algum ponto um pouco acima da cabeça de Jasper, mas a Alice que observava a visão não conseguiu percebê-los, nada além do rosto dele era notado por ela. Eles se observaram por uns minutos. Ela parecia encantada que ele pudesse estar ali, realmente, na frente dela. Já ele parecia meio desconfiado, quase desconfortável.

Uma atendente ruiva se aproximou deles e perguntou se eles queriam alguma coisa. Alice sorriu abertamente pra ela.

- Não, obrigada, Meredith, não queremos nada - Alice piscou e a mulher se afastou.

- Ahãm, bem, eu sinto muito que tenha lhe deixado esperando, senhora – a voz dele era linda, como lindos sinos de uma catedral anunciando. Era um som hipnótico para Alice.

- É senhorita. Senhorita Alice.

- Ah, muito prazer senhorita Alice. Eu sou Jasper, Jasper Whitlock.

A Alice que assistia a cena suspirou. Já tinha o nome dele agora...

- Se a senhorita não se importa que eu pergunte, mas por quanto tempo você esperou por mim? Eu realmente não acredito que já fomos apresentados...

- Eu espero por você desde que sou imortal, Jasper. Exatamente nessa data em 1920, eu acordei sozinha em algum lugar do Mississipi, já como sou agora. E como estamos em 1948, você pode imaginar a quanto tempo eu o espero...

Ele sorriu como se achasse graça, e foi engraçado ver a Alice da visão se curvar mais pra ele. Dava pra ver o esforço dela pra ser íntima dele rápido. Claramente quando ela o conhecesse ia querer se aproximar dele com avidez. "_Tomara que eu não o assuste muito_" ela pensou infeliz...

- 1920? – ele repetiu achando graça – Digamos que eu sou um pouco mais velho que a senhorita... Tenho quase um século de idade.

E a visão se perdia depois disso. Era só a esse pedacinho do futuro que ela teria direito por agora.

Mas já era suficiente. Ela já sabia do nome dele. Sabia que o iria encontrar dali a 28 anos naquele restaurante. Esse prazo parecia insuportavelmente longo. Parecia muito, mas muito tempo mesmo. Entretanto Alice era uma menina alegre e ela sabia que se esperasse calma aquilo ia acontecer. Seria difícil, mas era só esperar que seu destino, e sua vida, viriam ao seu encontro.

* * *

_Notas finais:_

_- Mais uma atualização... :D MUITO OBRIGADA a todo mundo que comentou! **Marilia**, obrigada! Prometo continuar postar :) **Alice´s Doll**, obrigada pela review e por me pôr em alerta, miga! U rock my world! ;) **Raquel Cullen**, eu tb achei que ela recebeu bem a idéia de ser vampira, mas na minha mente eu considerei que como ela não tinha lembranças de uma vida humana, isso não seria tão traumático. **Kaena H. Cullen**, fiquei muito feliz com a sua review, que bom que você está gostando! E **Munyra**, finalmente te convenci a ler minha Alice/Jasper! Yeyyyy \o/// E vai ter Jasper logo, logo... Aguenta aê!_

_- Como esse capítulo é mto pequeninho vou postar o sexto tb hj! :D Só termino de revisar e mando! ;)_


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

Alice teve várias visões com Jasper Whitlock nesse tempo que teve antes de encontrá-lo. Estava claro como água que ela iria se tornar mulher dele, porque algumas visões que ela teve do seu nível de "_intimidade_" com o jovem eram muito óbvias. Eles seriam amantes. E ela sentia um sentimento estranho de excitação na boca do estômago quando pensava que iria conhecê-lo logo.

Não havia mais susto ou medo quando ela tinha uma visão diferente com ele. Agora ela já podia sentir que estava se apaixonando pelo homem das suas visões. Ela tinha pequenos pedaços de conversas, pequenas cenas da paixão deles, coisas pequenas como uma declaração de amor e uma troca de sorrisos. Nada que pudesse indicá-la onde estavam, o que fariam a seguir, nenhuma dica importante. Parecia que seu dom estava planejando deixá-la louca de expectativas.

Ela não cruzou com nenhum vampiro enquanto esperava seu encontro com Jasper Whitlock. Ela podia ver com facilidade quando seu caminho iria de encontro com outro da sua raça e ela não tinha vontade nenhuma de conhecer nenhum outro que não ele. Alice também pensava que por mais que fosse forte como uma rocha, rápida como o vento, ou extremamente resistente, ela também era, em parte, vulnerável sem ele. Ela estava decidida a aguardá-lo aparecer antes de qualquer coisa.

Somente às vezes ela se misturava com humanos, para aplacar sua solidão. Alice tinha um ótimo autocontrole, conseguia ficar até 10 dias sem caçar e nesse período ela podia até conviver com eles, que não era perigosa. Mas já no décimo primeiro dia a garganta dela começava uma ardência que gerava muito desconforto e ela não era mais segura. Uma vez ela atacou um gentil jardineiro somente porque ele cheirava muito bem.

Mas se mantendo alimentada ela podia conviver com humanos com facilidade. Se não fosse pela sua procura ao restaurante do seu esperado encontro, ela teria se fixado em alguma pequena cidade. Mas Alice precisava se manter em movimento, ou nunca estaria no local certo, na hora certa.

E então aconteceu.

O que ela esperou tantos anos para viver, _finalmente_, aconteceu.

Ela estava na Filadélfia. Pelos seus cálculos em mais ou menos quatro meses ela encontraria seu príncipe encantado, o homem da sua vida – "_vampiro da minha vida_" ela se corrigiu divertida. E então, andando pela rua principal da pequena cidade que ela estava, o "tal" restaurante apareceu na sua frente. Ela tinha revisado aquela lembrança mais de mil vezes na memória e conseguiu ver a fachada do local numa visão anterior e, portanto reconheceu de imediato que estava diante do verdadeiro.

Ela estava tão feliz que podia dançar!

Era hora do almoço e o local estava quase lotado. De fato era realmente um restaurante. Vários garçons trabalhavam e a clientela era basicamente pessoas simples, trabalhadores rurais na sua maioria. A ruiva que iria atender a ela e Jasper estava atrás do balcão anotando pedidos. Meredith. Alice riu bobamente por estar finalmente frente a frente com ela e pode ver que a mulher lhe olhava estranhamente.

Ela se apresentou e disse que queria um copo de água. Alice decidiu que ia ficar ali até Jasper aparecer. Não fazia sentido sair dali. Não havia nada mais no mundo que ela quisesse agora. Todos os planos que ela planejou até hoje sempre foram para realizar o encontro dela com Jasper e ela ia ficar na cidade todos os dias que ainda faltavam para ele chegar.

E Meredith se revelou uma excelente pessoa. Havia muita bondade nela quando começou a conversar com Alice no fim do horário do almoço, quando o restaurante estava esvaziando. Ela se espantou que a menina estivesse viajando sozinha e não tinha bagagem nenhuma. Alice podia ver que ela também lhe perguntaria no futuro sobre seus olhos vermelhos e ela inventaria uma história muito triste de uma doença crônica que os humanos sempre acreditavam.

Meredith iria lhe oferecer abrigo e um emprego de ajudante no restaurante ainda aquela noite, parece que ela iria se comover com ela e se afeiçoar com a conversa delas essa tarde. Lógico que esse detalhe de por que ganhou o emprego, Alice só iria saber dali a duas semanas, quando a senhora ruiva finalmente lhe confessasse isso, mas Alice tinha seu dom para saber com antecedência. O plano dela estava indo muito bem.

Agora era só esperar com calma, todo o pouco tempo que restava, para ele aparecer.

Esse seria o desafio maior, absolutamente.

* * *

_Notas Finais:_

_- Tensão tá crescendo, né? Eu sei... Mas continuem lendo! ;)_

_- E já que eu fui tão legal dess vez colocando dois capítulos de uma vez, será que não consigo que vocês usem e abusem mais do botão verde aqui de baixo, heim?? Make me happy! U can! :D_


	7. Capítulo 7

_Ei meninas!! Desculpem muito por isso! Nós tinhamos combinado antes que eu atualizaria no sábado, mas esse fim de semana foi corrido pra mim e eu não tive tempo de usar o computador. Mas enfim, eu tardo mas não falho, okay?! ;)_

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Entretanto o tempo passou e Alice estava começando a esmorecer. Ela fez as contas sobre quando completaria 48 anos de imortalidade e seria entre a segunda e a terceira semana de fevereiro. Mas isso ia contra a sua visão, pois ela claramente via que seria um dia de tempestade no céu, e era muito óbvio que a aquela cidadezinha na Filadélfia ainda estaria no meio do inverno e, _portanto_, coberta de neve demais para que se pudesse realizar a visão dela.

O dia devia ser somente chuvoso, aliás, com uma tempestade terrível. Mas em fevereiro, _ali_, era óbvio que não iria chover porém nevar. E ela tinha certeza que não havia nada de neve do lado de fora das janelas quando Jasper aparecesse.

Conversar com Meredith sobre isso foi ainda pior. Ela e a sua nova chefe estavam muito próximas desde dezembro quando os feriados festivos fizeram Meredith mais emotiva e falante, e Alice tomou a oportunidade para agradá-la o máximo possível. Ela queria poder ficar o tempo que precisasse no emprego. Meredith achava impossível que não houvesse mais neve em fevereiro, e disse que em todos os seus 52 anos de vida nunca havia visto a neve derreter antes de abril.

Alice tentou mais não conseguiu impedir seu suspiro.

- Não entendo porque isso é tão importante, querida. Até parece que esse seu rapaz misterioso vai deixar de aparecer se não estiver chovendo. Você não acha que é até mais provável o contrário?

Não havia como explicar a lógica a ela.

- Talvez... – ela manteve a expressão congelada num sorriso falso. Para Alice era o rosto mais falso que ela já tinha feito, mas convenceu Meredith. Ela deu um sorriso encorajador e continuou a varrer o chão do restaurante como fazia antes da conversa começar.

Já era dia 5 de fevereiro e a neve ainda estava tão alta quanto estava no mês anterior. Seria possível que em dez dias o clima mudasse tanto como na sua visão?

A esperança de Alice no seu dom estava fraca. A esperança no seu futuro então, estava mais hesitante ainda. Se ele não aparecer aqui ela não tinha mais pista nenhuma dele. Se por alguma razão ele mudasse seu caminho e não entrasse no restaurante, isso seria _o fim_. Não haveria mais visões com ele até que ele decidisse entrar no destino dela de novo, e isso não tinha data pra acontecer.

Mas nem tudo significava o fim ainda. Se havia uma coisa que ela nunca errava era o clima. Esse não tinha alterações de humor, ou mudança de comportamento. Quando ela via o estado do clima, aquilo era tão certo como o nascer do sol todas as manhãs. Entretanto nunca houve uma visão tão contraditória assim.

Ela ainda possuía esperança. Mas essa esperança estava tão frágil e pequena. Os dias continuaram passando lentamente, os olhos dela estavam sempre nos céus. Se não fosse uma vampira e fosse capaz de processar informações muito rápido, usar seu cérebro mais eficazmente que humanos, além de ter ótima visão periférica, seu trabalho no restaurante teria causado graves acidentes. Nessa época de inverno as sopas e caldos eram o grande pedido e ela não conseguia se concentrar o tempo todo no trabalho como deveria. Pelo contrário sua mente divagava quase sempre e ela mantinha seu dom de alerta todos os momentos. Qualquer mudança, qualquer sinal poderia ser vital. Mas ela não pressentia nada novo de Jasper, ele devia estar seguindo seu caminho como sempre. Ela acabou causando um ou outro quase-acidente, mas isso foi muito positivo e só ajudou no seu disfarce de _"simples garota humana"_. Ela sempre resgatava tigelas de sopa no ar, antes de queimar o colo de algum cliente desavisado, e estava com fama de heroína junto aos outros garçons.

Então a esperança começou a inflar como um balão de gás dentro do peito oco dela no meio do dia 11 de fevereiro. Era um dia de semana. na hora do almoço, e o restaurante estava relativamente cheio e, _de repente,_ estava chovendo.

Não nevando. Mas chuva!

A água lavava de leve as enormes quantidades de neve que havia na rua e todos os clientes comentavam irritados que o frio estava abrasando e estava chovendo. Isso significava para eles que agora aquela água que caia ia congelar no frio da noite e formaria uma perigosa camada de gelo escorregadia em todas as coisas. Seria difícil e problemático caminhar, dirigir e tudo mais com aquela chuva. Todos claramente ficaram muito irritados exceto Alice. Ela era só sorrisos, e a esperança estava voltando pra ela com força total.

- Acho bom você não ficar tão satisfeita, moçinha. Ainda vai ser preciso chover mais uma semana para a neve derreter completamente e mesmo assim eu ainda acho que vamos ter vestígios dela até março. _Esse seu palpite maluco de falta de neve até semana que vem não vai acontecer..._ – Meredith não pretendia mal quando disse isso, mas Alice se irritou com ela mesmo assim. A esperança demorou tanto pra atingi-la, apesar da certeza que ela tinha nas suas visões.

Alice estava certa. Ela via mais três dias de tempestade forte vindo para Filadélfia. A tempestade do último dia seria muito agressiva. Seria a mesma que aconteceria no dia que Jasper ia aparecer?

Ela se lembrou de outro detalhe importante. Na sua visão o restaurante estava decorado com enfeites vermelhos. Ela não entendia o porquê, mas resolveu perguntar a Meredith que enfeites poderiam ser aqueles e o mais importante de tudo, quando ela pretendia utilizá-los.

- Ora, mais que tipo de pergunta é essa, Alice? Você se esqueceu da data mais importante que uma bela menina linda e solteira como você pode achar no ano inteiro? – ela riu divertida como se Alice tivesse dito uma piada divertidíssima. – Temos muitas mesas pra atender, querida. Com licença.

Alice odiava não entender as coisas. Era frustrante demais. Ela desistiu de perguntá-la e simplesmente vasculhou o futuro para descobrir logo. Mas para sua frustração Meredith continuaria a brincar com ela sobre o assunto e não pretendia lhe responder de verdade.

E então com um solavanco na boca do estômago ela viu que dali a dois dias, no seu dia de folga, Meredith e duas outras garçonetes iam ficar até depois do horário decorando o restaurante de vermelho. Seria uma tradição daqui?

Em três dias o restaurante seria todo vermelho, e o contraste desse fundo com os cabelos loiros e molhados de Jasper seria uma visão maravilhosa. O som dos trovões do lado de fora do restaurante seriam o fundo musical perfeito para o diálogo que eles teriam. Alice sentiu arrepios subirem pela sua espinha quando ela tomou consciência daquela verdade absoluta: _ela ia conhecer a pessoa que ela iria amar mais plenamente na sua existência em poucos dias._ O seu Jasper, que ela ainda pouco conhecia, mas já era completamente apaixonada. Em uma questão de horas ele estaria tão perto que ela poderá tocá-lo.

Ah! Aquele dom dela era uma maldição e uma benção ao mesmo tempo. Nesse momento a expectativa causava quase dor física. Quem sabe não seria melhor não saber de nada e deixar o destino surpreendê-la com esse grande presente.

Alias, era melhor que não. Ela queria saber de cada detalhe maravilhoso do seu destino com antecedência e fazer jus a cada momento especial. A expectativa e a ansiedade era o lado ruim daquilo, mas ela podia suportar. E pelo o que ela sabia, sua mente já era considerada de uma louca por muitos e o seu corpo era totalmente indestrutível...

Na véspera do seu encontro Alice possuía o dia de folga e resolveu passar o dia caçando. Ela precisava se distrair e ao mesmo tempo sua sede estava começando a incomodá-la muito. E o pelo seu nível de empolgação e excitamento, poderia ser perigoso para alguma cliente do restaurante. Ela já teve casos em que alguma deles se cortou no local e ela teve que agir rápido para não respirar. Ela não sabia se podia ter uma resposta tão racional assim estando tão instável como ela estava.

Ela bebeu o sangue de uma velha senhora numa outra cidade, a mais de 200 quilômetros de onde vivia. Ela vivia sozinha e Alice podia ver que ela teria poucos dias de vida devido a sua idade. Ela não se sentiu mal por ela dessa vez. O tempo dela estava acabando.

Alice tinha um quarto nos fundo do restaurante, era perto da dispensa e tinha aquele cheiro meio azedo de comida mas ela não se importava. Ela não se via nele depois daquele dia. Ela, deliberadamente, ficou fora até o dia amanhecer. Quando se aproximou caminhando da entrada do local aconteceu algo com ela que nunca havia ocorrido antes. Ela se surpreendeu.

Havia um enorme coração pendurado na placa externa. Anjinhos com arco e flecha haviam sido deixados em locais estratégicos no jardim da frente do restaurante. Aquilo tudo ia ser lavado pela chuva que ia começar em 50 minutos e provavelmente foi por isso que ela não os havia visto na visão. Seria o último dia de tempestade, e ia lavar não só os anjos, mas todo o resquício de inverno da cidade. Pela 1ª vez em 52 anos não teríamos mais neve em fevereiro...

E era dia de São Valentin! Que apropriado, _conhecer Jasper numa data que se comemora o amor!_

Ela devia ter se lembrado que 14 de fevereiro era uma data especial, mas ela não tinha idéia de como eram suas lembranças humanas sobre isso e algo na mente dela lhe dizia que era melhor assim. Ela simplesmente não sabia se já havia comemorado a data ou não, e esse detalhe lhe escapou na contagem dos dias.

Alice riu sozinha da lembrança da decoração que Meredith iria fazer no salão. Os corações que ela cortou de tecido vermelho era todos meio deformados e a coisa toda estaria mais para um cabaré que para uma comemoração desse dia. Ela poderia até ajudar, seria divertido trabalhar numa decoração dessas, _mas tudo bem_, ela não se importava muito que o local ia ficar meio estranho. Era dia de São Valentin, ia ter tempestade enorme no céu e aquele que ela queria que fosse seu "_valentine_" estaria chegando à cidade logo.

* * *

_Notas finais:_

_- Okay, não me batam!! Eu sei que ainda não tivemos Jasper ainda... E tá tudo mundo tão ansioso quanto a Alice por isso mas eu preciso mostrar o quanto foi difícil pra ela... Foram 28 anos tendo visões com o Jasper sem poder conhecê-lo! Pobre Alice, não é mole não!! hehe... Mas eu tenho uma proposta (ham ham)... Já que eu estou em dívida porque não atualizei quando prometi, então proponho um acordo: **se vcs me surpreenderem deixando bastante comentários eu publico o oitavo mais cedo! Até hoje mesmo se vocês excederem expectativas! ;P **Eu sei que parece chantagem, e eu estou muito feliz com todas vocês meninas que comentam sempre, mas tem muitos leitores fantasmas por aqui, e vocês sabem que tudo que um leitor de fanfic pede são comentários, então por favor, me surpreendam!_

_E, além do mais, estamos falando de ler o primeiro encontro de Alice com Jasper, sua soulmate for all eternity, então, sim, vou fazer chantagem dessa vez! Don´t be mad! ;) Quem quer Jasper levanta mão! o////_

_- E agradecimento especial pra todo mundo que já comentou, nem acredito que cheguei nas 20 reviews! Tão maneiro, temos duas páginas agora! Yeyyyy!!! **Malu VPC**, siiim tá chegando o encontro deles! Alice tá qse louca por isso mas tá qse lá! **Raquel Cullen**, vamos ter Jasper no próximo, juro! **Alice Elfa Cullen**, adoro ver vc por aqui! Que bom que vc está gostando... ;) **Kaena H. Cullen**, vamos ter mais, prometo! **Alice´s Doll**, ei miga! Segura as pontas aê e não faz a risada maléfica pq ela é mto do mal! Hehe e **Munyra**, :D! Adoro todas as suas reviews, viu! Vc não tem ta paciência mas dessa vez a próxima atualização vai ser the flash! ;)_

_Bjos, galera! See ya... _


	8. Capítulo 8

_N/A: Promessa é dívida, né? Então mto obrigada _**_Malu VPC_**_, _**_Raquel Cullen_**_ e _**_Alice Elfa Cullen_**_, o capítulo de hj vai pra vocês! ;) _

_Esse é um dos meus favoritos, então apreciem!! :D_

_E deixei reviews, por favor!! _

_*mirabela ansiosa*_

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Alice pediu as contas a Meredith naquela manhã. Não havia sentido permanecer trabalhando, ela queria poder conversar com Jasper livremente quando ele chegasse sem medo de represálias, e além disso a jovem tinha planos de segui-lo aonde quer que fosse. Logo manter o emprego não tinha mesmo muito sentido.

Meredith ficou muito irritada. Ela tentou se desculpar, mas já sabia que não ia adiantar. E talvez até fosse o melhor de qualquer maneira, uma humana se afeiçoar muito a um vampiro não era nada inteligente e Alice podia fazer um mal terrível a ela se ficasse muito próxima da sua chefe desse jeito.

Ela esperou nas primeiras horas da manhã por ele, a tempestade batendo forte nos vidros exatamente como ela esperava. O barulho muito alto, quase ensurdecedor para os humanos. Para Alice, que só ouvia com um mínimo de atenção, era quase imperceptível. Era incrível a capacidade de concentração e o foco dos vampiros. Eles podiam deixar um mínimo de atenção para o básico e se concentrar muito profundamente em alguma coisa. Naquela manhã Alice, manteve a sua visão particularmente aguçada, sentindo cada mudança de comportamento dele, captando qualquer coisa que pudesse avisá-la se ele mudar de idéia, e como ela poderia se encontrar com ele se acontecesse já que ele estava tão perto.

Mas Jasper não apareceu de manhã. O sol apareceu apesar da tempestade – _o quão especial mais esse dia seria?_ – e aquela quantidade grande de luz que a hora do almoço possuía não combinava com o que ela tinha visto. Isso só a deixava com o fim da tarde, o crepúsculo.

Ela ficou dura no banco mais a direita da entrada, incapaz de parar de pensar no que faria se não ele entrasse e seu encontro não acontecesse. Ela devotou quase três décadas de pensamentos e esperanças pra isso. O coração morto dela estaria muito partido se ela não o conhecesse oficialmente naquela tarde.

Conforme a tarde foi caindo o sol desapareceu do céu e a tempestade tomou conta. A chuva foi ficando mais feroz como de manhã, e quase não se via mais a luz do sol até que...

Ás cinco horas e 48 minutos da tarde, ele entrou no salão.

Ela sentiu o cheiro de um vampiro antes dele entrar, claro. Ela não sabia ainda exatamente como era e quando ele entrou foi muito bom finalmente poder sentir o aroma dele. Ele era mesmo _lindo_. Seus olhos estavam negros, ele devia estar com sede. Os cabelos dele pingavam todo no rosto já molhado e a camisa já encharcada.

Alice não tinha como conter suas emoções nesse momento. Ela já havia visto tudo aquilo, as evidências haviam se confirmado, e ela tinha tudo pra ter absoluta certeza pra saber que aquilo iria mesmo acontecer. Mas mesmo assim ela não tinha sido tão preenchida pela esperança que aquele encontro lhe dava até a hora que ela o viu parado na entrada do restaurante com os próprios olhos.

Não era racional, mas a mente dela ainda não havia sido convencida até que ele entrou. A partir daí a esperança explodiu dentro dela, como aquele balão que começou a se encher vários dias antes com a primeira chuva, e que agora havia ficado tão gigantesco que precisava ser liberado. Ele explodiu dentro dela, aquecendo cada ponto extremo do seu corpo.

Havia outros sentimentos nela também: alegria, amor, felicidade. Um alívio muito grande também. A coisa mais importante do universo estava acontecendo e ela também se sentiu meio tonta pela força do alívio que a atingiu. Nunca mais ela estaria sozinha.

Jasper vasculhou o salão com os olhos apertados assim que ele se colocou ali dentro. Obviamente ele devia ser capaz de sentir o cheiro dela. Os olhos dele a encontraram meio segundo depois, e ela viu que ele estava com uma expressão muito confusa. Ela imaginou se ele pensaria que ele ia atacá-lo ou algo assim. Ela precisava ir devagar com ele, afinal ele não tinha noção de como eles eram perfeitos juntos.

Ela tinha que ter cuidado pra não assustá-lo. _Muito cuidado. _Aquilo era a coisa mais importante do mundo.

Mas Alice já sabia que ia agir impulsivamente antes que começasse a se mexer. Como podia ser assim? Ela mesma já sabia que não era capaz de cumprir as próprias determinações...

Ela pulou do banco que estava e disse o que ela queria dizer pra ele há muito tempo:

- Você me deixou esperando tempo demais.

Ele abaixou levemente a cabeça em respeito, exatamente como ela já o havia visto fazer. Ela estava no céu, o tempo podia parar que ela não se importaria mais.

- Desculpe, senhora.

E ela muito rapidamente esticou as mãos para ele. Uma corrente elétrica atravessou do corpo dele para o dela quando ele a tocou.

Ela pensou de novo que o tempo podia parar agora. Porque de verdade, ela não se importava. Ela já estava no seu paraíso... O resto do mundo podia explodir, implodir, qualquer coisa. Alice não estava nem aí.

Quando ele colocou suas mãos junto às dela, ela o puxou para o banco onde estava sentada previamente. O rosto de Meredith do lado de trás do balcão era cômico, ela estava enxugando um copo, mas parou no meio da tarefa com a boca levemente aberta e os olhos arregalados. Ela se recuperou do susto uns dois segundos depois e Alice viu que ela sorria maliciosamente.

Alice riu por dentro. Para uma senhora de 52 anos Meredith era muito esperta.

Por ter já visto aquilo, Alice sabia que Meredith ia lhe interromper logo então ela não disse nada. Ela tinha muito medo porque ela só tinha visto até pouco mais de frases que eles iam trocar dali a pouco. A partir as coisas ficam enevoadas e Alice achava que Jasper iria ficar meio assustado com as novidades, a decisão dele obviamente não estava feita e o futuro não era visível. E, _por conseqüência_, boa parte do futuro dela também não era claro.

Ela _precisava_ convencê-lo. Precisava mostrar a ele como seriam _**perfeitos**_juntos...

E então Meredith chegou à mesa e Alice a despachou com um sorriso e uma piscadela. Eles se apresentaram e foi a vez de ele lhe perguntar sobre quanto tempo ela lhe esperava, e Alice lhe disse. Jasper riu e disse:

- _1920?_ Digamos que eu sou um pouco mais velho que a senhorita... tenho quase um século de idade.

Ela já havia visto isso em filme na cabeça muitas vezes. Sabia repetir aquele diálogo com perfeição. Era a próxima parte que lhe dava ansiedade.

- Nossa, eu não fazia idéia da sua idade... – ela acrescentou curiosa. Nunca havia pensado muito no passado de Jasper, estava muito preocupada com o futuro dele mudar pra pensar nisso, mas um vampiro de um século deve ter vivido muita coisa, né? – Você é daqui da Filadélfia?

Ele riu mais ainda dela.

- Sua curiosidade é mais que natural. Tenho a impressão que você não conhece muitos da própria espécie, estou certo?

- Nunca conheci nenhum outro vampiro. Você é o primeiro que eu conheço.

Jasper inclinou a cabeça para trás e seu rosto de contorceu de incredulidade. Ele observou Alice por uns longos três segundos antes de falar de novo, e ela ficou feliz que não podia corar mais. Estaria ridiculamente embaraçada se sangue corresse nas suas veias. Ela estava reprimindo dentro de si todas as coisas que ela queria despejar sobre ele, sobre seu dom, toda a sua certeza no seu futuro brilhante junto dele. Alice sabia que precisava lhe explicar devagar e assim ter certeza que ele acreditasse nela.

- Você não esta mentindo pra mim... Não sinto nenhum stress vindo de você, que podia indicar alguma mentira. Lógico que você pode ser apenas louca, capaz de mentir abertamente, eu não saberia dizer... Quem sabe realmente acredita nisso...

- Como você poderia saber sobre eu estar mentindo ou não? E que quer dizer com stress vindo de mim?... – ela não entendeu quase nada do que ele quis dizer.

- Constrangimento e stress são emoções diferentes, senhorita Alice. Mesmo não saindo muito por aí você devia saber disso. – ele pareceu levemente zangado agora e Alice ainda não entendeu o que ele fazia ou dizia. Era difícil concentrar na conversa o tendo tão perto, ao alcance da sua mão - E isso é ridículo. Por favor, eu lhe peço que pare com isso.

- Desculpe, Jasper, mas o que eu estou faz...

- Esse sentimento é altamente inapropriado – ele parecia mesmo constrangido agora - e eu temo que tenha de deixá-la se...

Alice se calou e Jasper também parou de falar logo depois dela. Ela pode ver com apenas alguns segundos de antecedência que Meredith pretendia se aproximar de novo e ele deve ter entendido que alguma coisa ia acontecer. Eles se ficaram bem quietos e ouviram, poucos segundos depois, Meredith se aproximando. Alice gemeu de antecipação. Aquilo não ia ser bom.


	9. Capítulo 9

_N/a: Tava ansiosa pra chegar logo o sábado e postar capítulo novo pra vcs! Acho que eu viciei nisso aqui... E agora, José? kkk_

_Enjoy! \o/_

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Agora Meredith trazia uma bandeja com uma garrafa de cerveja, dois copos e um pequeno pote de amendoim para tira-gosto. Um sorriso que mal cabia no rosto estava na sua boca e ela parecia encantada com Jasper. O fato que ele era cheio de cicatrizes não a assustava e ela o olhava com espanto e prazer. Alice por uma fração de segundo sentiu ciúmes daquele olhar interessado. Meredith chegou até a mesa e o silêncio deles era absoluto. Ela sabia que não podiam falar coisas de vampiros na frente dela.

- Eu sei que vocês não me pediram nada, mas imaginei que seria bom trazer uma coisinha pra vocês degustarem enquanto conversam... - Ela colocou as coisas na mesa devagar. Seu olhar todo concentrado em Jasper, e Alice mais uma vez sentiu aquela ponta de ciúme e raiva.

Mas Meredith não pareceu perceber isso e quando estava quase terminando de colocar as coisas na mesa ela se virou para Alice e perguntou numa voz muito baixa, muito mais que o padrão normal de conversa dos humanos:

- _Então? É ele o cara que você estava esperando? Seu namorado? Ele é lindo! Parabéns, menina!_

Ela estaria sendo muito discreta se Alice fosse uma humana, e Jasper nunca poderia tê-la ouvido se fosse humano também. Mas na verdade eles eram vampiros, e Alice morreu de vergonha e embaraço, pois, pelos seus sentidos apurados, aquilo nunca seria ignorado. Jasper poderia ouvir aquelas perguntas com a mesma facilidade se Meredith tivesse gritado nos seus ouvidos.

Ela tentou não gemer quando sorriu de volta pra Meredith. Ela tentou não estrangular o pescoço dela ali mesmo. Juntando todo o seu auto controle ela conseguiu sorrir de volta e parecer normal.

- Muito obrigada, Meredith, isso foi muito gentil.

- Ah, claro, qualquer coisa para você, querida. "_Me conte tudo depois!"_ - Ela acrescentou quase sem palavras de novo quando estava se afastando da mesa e Alice sentiu sua impaciência de novo. Mesmo que aquilo tenha sido muito fraco, Jasper ouviu cada sílaba e ele estava rindo quando ela voltou a encará-lo. Provavelmente aquilo era hilário para ele. Alice queria ficar irritada com ele também, mas era difícil não admitir como aquilo era ridículo.

Ela estava farta de vergonha, e ele agora ria abertamente. Isso durou mais alguns segundos em que Alice não conseguia formular nenhuma frase interessante. O rosto de Jasper sorrindo era absolutamente diferente do jeito sério que ele mantinha o tempo todo e era muito mais bonito que o habitual. Ela ainda estava recuperando o fôlego de ver a beleza dele quando Jasper parou de sorrir, e disse:

- Eu realmente preciso partir, _desculpe_, mas não acho que... - ele disse, iniciando o movimento de se levantar.

E ele ia continuar a se explicar, mas Alice foi mais rápida. Ela pressentiu que devia mudar de assunto imediatamente.

- Me explique, por favor, como você pode saber meus sentimentos? – Ela perguntou curiosa. Ela precisava entendê-lo, definitivamente Jasper era uma grande surpresa o tempo todo. Ela nunca era surpreendida, mas até agora quase todas as conversas que tinha com ele eram envolvidas numa grande massa de névoa que impedia que ela pudesse saber muitos detalhes dele. Ela se inclinou mais pra frente, um misto de medo e a curiosidade que lhe deram a coragem de segurar a mão dele e impedir que ele se levantasse completamente.

- _Por favor_, me explique...

Ele a observou por alguns segundo, claramente se decidindo se permaneceria com ela ou não.

E quando ele se sentou de novo ela teve mais uma visão. Agora eles estavam numa clareira na floresta nos arredores da cidade, já estava noite e a lua estava alta no céu. Aquele era um local conhecido, muito lindo que ela adorava ficar quando queria ficar sozinha. Tinha uma nascente ali e esta formava um pequeno lago que no lado oposto vazava num minúsculo riacho que entrava na floresta na frente deles. O local era realmente lindo e eles estavam sentados lado a lado conversando. Ela não prestou atenção nas palavras, o cabelo loiro de Jasper refletia a luz da lua de um modo maravilhoso e a distraiu completamente. Ainda estava chovendo e eles estavam sentados sobre a raiz de uma árvore muito antiga, que não os protegia completamente dos pingos da tempestade e o jeito como as roupas dele estavam muito encostadas no corpo dele, delimitando exatamente o formato dos músculos e da pele dele...

- _Senhorita?_

Ela abriu os olhos e se obrigou a fazê-los voltar em foco. _Não podia assustá-lo!_ Esse tinha que ser seu lema agora, por que mesmo podendo ver a visão, ainda não era muito firme e Alice entendeu que seu destino ainda estava sendo decidido.

- Você está bem? – Jasper parecia desconcertado com a manifestação que ela acabará de fazê-lo ver. Até hoje poucas pessoas, todas humanas tinham-na visto captando alguma das visões do futuro, mas para eles era algo tão rápido e eles dificilmente prestavam atenção suficiente então era sempre fácil enganá-los. Mas Jasper era um vampiro como Alice e devia ver as coisas com velocidade idêntica. Aquele momento fora do ar definitivamente não passou despercebido. E ele tinha um grande olhar de preocupação nos olhos.

Alice sentiu um início de pânico de que ele, de que algum modo estranho, era capaz de sentir suas emoções e ela procurou esconder a atração por ele no fundo da mente. Vê-lo tão próximo na visão, e agora a fitando com a expressão preocupada estava sendo demais. Alice tinha que disfarçar de algum jeito.

- Não adiantar ter vergonha do seu sentimento. E nem tentar escondê-lo, eu já captei...

"_Como ele fazia isso?"_ ela pensou curiosa. Ele ficava mais interessante a cada segundo, e Alice podia sentir que a atração estava lutando contra a curiosidade pelo lugar de sentimento dominante dentro dela. Alice tentou manter apenas a curiosidade.

- Você é muito desconcertante, senhorita. – Jasper falou com uma voz vacilante, ele parecia estar analisando ela profundamente. - Você tem muitos sentimentos ao mesmo tempo, sabia?

E antes que ela lhe perguntasse, Jasper apenas interpretou a curiosidade dela corretamente.

- Eu tenho um dom. Posso sentir a emoção das pessoas a minha volta com muita clareza. E até mesmo influenciá-las a sentir o que eu quiser também.

Alice ficou sem palavras, o dom dele era magnífico. Ele era tão especial e único quanto ela. Alice não conseguiu conter a expressão maravilhada e ficou medo que todo o seu assombro pudesse ser percebido por ele.

- Quer uma amostra? – ele adicionou. Ela nem teve tempo de resposta e logo uma grande onda de calmaria tomou conta do corpo dela, relaxando-a. Era uma sensação ótima, e disfarçou perfeitamente a afeição e atração que ela não conseguia deixar de sentir por ele. – Não acho que conseguiria resposta nenhuma de você pelo jeito como você estava agitada. Pelo menos agora a senhorita está controlada...

Ele riu pra ela, um sorriso divertido, lindo, que lembrou a ela as visões mais íntimas que ela já havia conseguido ter deles. A calma estava desaparecendo quando ela sentiu uma nova onda atingi-la.

- Quem é você? – ele se inclinou pra frente e a observou com uma expressão séria. – Tenho absoluta certeza de que nunca a vi antes, seu cheiro é completamente novo pra mim. Mas ainda assim você se sente tão...

Ele não completou a frase.

- ...é muito estranho... Eu quero entender, senhorita. _Como sabia que eu estaria aqui hoje?_ Quem é você?

Alice percebeu que ele a colocou contra a parede muito mais rápido do que ela esperava. Ela teria de dizer logo a verdade ou ele poderia se irritar e ir embora. Um medo do que podia acontecer se ela não fosse bem sucedida lhe acometeu.

- Não fiquei com medo. Eu não vou machucá-la, senhorita. Pode revelar a verdade, eu não irei lhe tocar.

Ele não podia saber que o medo dela não era dele. Foi sentindo uma enorme afeição que ela lhe explicou:

- Eu também tenho um dom. Eu posso ver o futuro. – o rosto dele mudou de expressão totalmente pela surpresa, e a boca dele se abriu levemente. - Não é algo muito preciso e exato. O futuro é diferente dependendo das decisões das pessoas. Nada fixou ou pré-determinado e por isso minha visão é muito sujeita a alterações. Mas ainda assim eu tenho uma boa habilidade de previsão.

- Você simplesmente me viu entrar aqui então...

- Sim, e eu sei que nós seremos grandes amigos! – ela acrescentou. É óbvio que aquilo era uma mentira deslavada. Ela não seria "_amiga_" dele, pelo menos se amigos se comportassem daquele jeito o mundo seria um lugar muito bizarro. Entretanto compartilhar tudo agora podia ter o efeito contrário do que ela desejava.

- Bom, eu como lhe disse tenho muita experiência e posso lhe dizer que esse seu stress e nervosismo não são normais. Geralmente as pessoas sentem-se assim quando estão mentindo... – ele disse ácido. – Eu já não lhe pedi que me revelasse a verdade, senhorita Alice?

Alice não conseguia enganá-lo com aquela conversa de encontro casual no restaurante. Isso era mal. Ela ia ter dificuldades agora, teria de falar a verdade e algo na cabeça dela dizia que ele não ia entender bem. – Você me disse que nunca se encontrou com vampiro nenhum? É mesmo verdade?

- Sim. Eu posso ver quando eles irão cruzar meu caminho e simplesmente mudo de rota e não os encontro.

- Você não se lembra nem daquele que lhe criou?

Bom, ela não tinha pensando nisso com muito interesse antes. Seu passado era um grande cenário branco.

* * *

_Notas finais: _

_- Primeiro meu apelo habitual por reviews... Vcs sabem que nós, autores de fanfic, fazendo isso aqui de graça, só pela nossa diversão e a diversão de vcs, certo? Então fazer uma review **não custa nada** né galera?! E ao mesmo tempo é a **melhor recompensa possível** então, por favor, eu quero muito saber se você está curtindo... ;) _

_**Do it!**_

_- E tb, meninas, são vcs que fazem isso aqui ser tão divertido! **Malu VPC,** eu sei que o Jasper só apareceu no finalzinho do cap. passado... Tb achei curto mas o cap. já tava grande demais! E esse aqui tb não tem um final mto incrível mas eu precisava cortar. Mas eu prometo atualizar logo logo... ;) Calma que já tá qse acabando! snif snif... **Alice Elfa Cullen**, ei miga! Adoro ler suas reviews! *_* E tivemos bastante Jasper agora, né? E a Alice tb, que não é boba nem nada, aproveitou dele tanto qto a gente... hehehe Definitivamente essa fic merecia uma lemon no fim, não é?? :D Eu tava em dúvida do terminei de escrever mas simplesmente p-r-e-c-i-s-a, né? haha :P **Raquel Cullen**, nossa você entendeu rapidinho a maior dificuldade da Alice: as emoções dela diante do Jasper. Coitado dele, tá lá viajando pela filadélfia, tranquilo e contente, qdo de repente aparece uma baixinha maluca já perdidamente apaixonada por ele! Alice tem que tomar mto cuidado com isso ou Jasper vai sair correndo e gritando, né? hehe:P **Munyra**, amiga querida do **S2**! Duas palavras pra vc: nem pensar! Há mtooo tempo atras eu te pedi pra betar essa fic e tu não fez então agora vai ficar roendo unha igual todo mundo...Naquela época eu escrevi a fic toda de uma vez, vc nem ia sofrer de ansiedade! hehehe *Tô brincando...* Nem precisa me ameaçar de morte por próximos capítulos, a fic tá qse acabando! Aliás, snif snif por isso... _

_- Tô de bom humor, já deu pra perceber né?! hehehe _

_^_~ _


	10. Capítulo 10

_N/A: Cara, detesto esse site! Eu ontem a noite eu tinha revisado o cap. todo, respondido as reviews toda feliz, escrito recadinhos pra vcs, deixado tudo perfeitinho, pra hoje só vir aqui e atualizar. E geralmente quando eu faço isso, eu não apenas altero no site, mas copio pro Word, para o caso da pagina não carregar e eu perder o que eu alterei... E ontem, pela 1ª vez, achei seguro não copiar no Word... *afinal, nunca tinha dado erro!!* Aiiiii, adivinha? Deu erro! Pela 1ª vez... aiaiaiaiai... _

_Mas tá blz. Só ia atualizar mais cedo hj mas a culpa não foi minha! XP _

_E eu não detesto o ! Não hoje quando minha história alcançou 200 acessos! _

_Uebaaa \o///_

_Mto obrigada a todo mundo que visita isso aqui! Obrigada mesmo! :D_

_To mto feliz! ^_^_

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

- Você não se lembra nem daquele que lhe criou? – perguntou Jasper, curioso.

- Não. Eu não lembro nada, nem de quem me transformou ou como foi, nem nada. Acordei assim. Sozinha. – Alice deu os ombros, não era exatamente o assunto que ela queria ter com Jasper, mas ela sabia que eles iriam dividir tudo, então não se importou - Sei que vivia num sanatório antes de ser vampira porque acordei no terreno de um, e vestindo o uniforme dos pacientes, mas fora isso não sei de nada.

- Sei... Interessante. Geralmente as lembranças da vida humana são fracas e um pouco difusas, mas nunca conheci ninguém que não tivesse nenhuma delas.

- Acho que eu sou mesmo única. – e ela sorriu tímida. Ela se sentiu vitoriosa quando percebeu que ele sorria junto. Talvez ele não fosse tão difícil de dobrar, afinal. Mas Alice estava cantando vitória com antecedência demais, pois a expressão dele voltou a ficar séria e ele perguntou:

- Isso não explica ainda porque você me esperou. Se você realmente me viu chegar então você deveria ter fugido como confessou que fazia antes.

Ele era inteligente. E ela não tinha a menor idéia de como dar uma explicação plausível exceto confessando o "detalhe" que eles iriam se apaixonar. Mas ela não podia despejar tudo nele ainda. _Era muito cedo._

- Eu vi que vamos conviver. Eu já lhe disse que posso ver que vamos ser amigos...

- Ah, mas isso está totalmente fora de ordem. Eu viajo sozinho, Alice. Não estou procurando companhia. Ainda mais uma que fica tão ansiosa para me responder coisas simples como isso.

Os olhos dele ficou se apertaram em desconfiança.

- Jasper... – era tão bom poder finalmente falar o nome dele em voz alta. Ela já estava cansada de sonhar com esse rapaz, sem nunca poder encontrá-lo. Ela segurou as mãos dele na mesa e uma nova corrente elétrica aconteceu. Ela podia dançar de felicidade, _será que ele não via como eles eram perfeitos?_ – Eu sei que não faz sentido para você agora, mas preciso que você confie em mim. Eu posso ver o futuro. Nós vamos conviver e isso vai ser muito bom...

- É ótimo que você pode ver o futuro, Alice. Realmente ótimo, mas acredite em mim agora_: você não sabe de tudo_.

A expressão dele era mais dura e séria desde que havia se sentado com ela. Ela não precisava ter uma habilidade como a dele para saber que ele estava se irritando. Alice sentiu a maior vontade de chorar desde que tinha acordado vampira. _Será que ela poderia?_

- Você não pode saber quem eu sou apenas por uma visão, Alice. Você não sabe o que eu fiz nos meus quase cem anos... Eu não sou quem você pensa que eu sou.

Ele soltou a sua mão da mão dela e se levantou rapidamente. Alice entrou em choque, por meio segundo sua mente ficou apenas em choque, "_Ele vai embora de mim_" ela pensou com um toque de pânico, mas logo reagiu e ficou em pé ao lado dele. O restaurante estava quase vazio pelo horário e ninguém se importou com os dois. Jasper apertou os olhos quando Alice colocou com cuidado uma mão no braço dele e disse:

- Eu sei, Jasper. Mas, _por favor_, me entenda... Eu posso não saber nada sobre o que aconteceu, mas eu sei o que interessa. Eu sei o futuro!... – Alice sussurrou a última frase tão baixo que se ele não fosse um vampiro com super audição não teria condições de ouvi-la.

- Eu sinto todos os seus sentimentos junto com você, Alice. Eu posso sentir como você treme de... – ele parou pra pensar, quase como se não tivesse certeza se devia dizer aquilo em voz alta. Demorou uns dois segundos, mas ele terminou a frase também sussurrando como Alice tinha feito – ...de _desejo_ por mim quando me toca. Eu não sei o que você viu, o que quer que eu possa vir a fazer com você, mas eu já me decidi que não vou fazer nada desrespeitoso para uma menina como você. Desculpe, senhorita, mas eu já tive uma parceira e não estou procurando nenhuma outra.

Alice não conseguiu se mexer de choque. Ela se imobilizou tal qual uma estatua de mármore. Que ele queria dizer com "_parceira_"? Quer dizer que ele já tinha outra mulher com ele? Mas ela nunca viu nada... Ela podia ouvir seu coração se partindo dentro do peito. O coração dela já estava morto, _claro_, mas não quer dizer que ele não poderia se partir.

- Desculpe por magoá-la, Alice. Eu sinto muitíssimo, mas realmente já lhe disse que não tenho interesse algum por...

- Você não tem ninguém agora! Eu sei que não tem. Não tem mulher nenhuma no seu futuro exceto _eu_!

Alice ainda não estava se mexendo normalmente, ainda estava em choque, mas ela tinha certeza do que ela dizia. Não era possível que ele tivesse outra. _Jasper era dela_ e ela não ia deixar que ele falasse nenhuma bobagem que mudasse isso.

O rosto dele se fechou e ele desviou intencionalmente o olhar do dela e se virou para o balcão. Ele estava se afastando dela... Ela podia sentir.

- Jasper, espera. Eu não queria brigar com você. Por mais que você não estava procurando companhia para viajar, eu sei que você não iria se importar de me fazer companhia apenas por hoje. Afinal, eu nunca havia visto nenhum outro além de mim, não importa porque a razão disso... – Alice acrescentou depressa quando ele apertou os olhos pra ela. Ela não queria que ele voltasse à posição defensiva de antes. – Será que você não poderia apenas conversar um pouco comigo hoje. Amanhã você pode continuar o seu caminho como quiser...

Ele a observou com cuidado por algum tempo antes de respondê-la.

- Alice, eu não acho que seja apropriado para você ficar só comigo... Eu não acho que eu seja...

- Tem um monte de coisas que eu gostaria de perguntar a você, Jasper. Nunca tive ninguém que pudesse me explicar às coisas antes. Demorei um dia inteiro de transformada antes de beber sangue pela primeira vez simplesmente porque eu não sabia de quê era minha sede.

A expressão dele suavizou um pouco com o pedido sincero dela. Mas ela sabia que ainda precisava apelar mais.

- E eu não entendo também porque eles não sabem da nossa existência... – ela abriu os braços indicando todos os humanos ao redor deles – Claro que já entendi que tenho que mentir sobre minha verdadeira natureza, posso lhe garantir que nunca nenhum humano me descobriu. Mas não é espantoso que eles nem suspeitem da verdade?

- Você está verdadeiramente espantada...

- É claro que estou! Você nunca pensou nisso? Poxa, se em um século você nunca...

- Oras, Alice. Tenha dó. É claro que eu tenho consciência que não podemos nos revelar para os humanos. É a lei, aliás.

- Lei?! – a voz dela ficou um pouco mais aguda. "_Quantas coisas eu não sei afinal_..." – Mas que lei é essa? E isso quer dizer que nós temos um governo então?

Ele riu de leve com os olhos fechados por uma fração de segundo, e ela pode se deixar aproveitar para analisar o rosto dele de novo. Ele tinha cicatrizes no queixo e pescoço exatamente como ela se lembrava de uma visão que havia tido com ele há um tempo atrás, de que toda parte superior do corpo dele também era marcada por marcas de mordidas. Mas o rosto dele era tranqüilo, calmo. Os olhos dele mostravam que ele estava se divertindo e ela via só carinho e conforto nele.

Era difícil pensar no que houve com Jasper para que ele fosse marcado assim, mas ela não conseguia ver nada disso. Ele tinha razão, ela só podia ver as coisas boas do futuro.

Mas isso era a única coisa que importava.

Ele abriu os olhos rapidamente, com certeza sentindo a mudança de sentimentos dela.

- Você promete controlar esses sentimentos? Eu não quero magoar você quando for embora amanhã. Porque não importa o que você ver no futuro, eu _vou_ embora amanhã.

Ela concordou com a cabeça e sorriu. Alice não via nada disso...

- Bom, mas alguém precisa mesmo lhe explicar sobre os Volturi ou você pode se colocar em alguma encrenca...

- _Volturi_? Quem são esses? Vampiros como nós?

Ele sorriu pra ela. Um sorriso que parecia genuinamente divertido.

- São os vampiros mais poderosos do mundo. Eles determinam o comportamento de todos os outros, mas não quero entrar nesse assunto aqui no meio do restaurante. Por acaso você teria algum lugar mais apropriado que possamos ir? Não acho que aqui seja o melhor lugar para que eu possa lhe dar uma aula satisfatória sobre a vida de um vampiro, não acha?

* * *

_Nota final:_

_- Gostaram? Alice não é nada boba, né? Eu sei... Alguém adivinha pra onde ela vai levar o Jasper agora? Uma dica: releia o cap. 9! Haha! ^_~_

_- Respondendo as minhas amigas queridas que fazem essa experiência divertidíssima**: Alice Elfa Cullen**__, ei miga! Não!!! Não faça isso! Em parte a culpa foi minha por estar tão empolgadinha naquele dia e falei de lemon com você, mas não é no plural não heim! E, por favor, não crie expectativas! Foi só uma tentativa, ainda não estou totalmente convencida que ficou bom mas Alice e o Jasper fizeram questão... XP Aaaaa, e também eu adorei o elogio, de que não parece que é minha primeira fic! Uauuu, pra mim isso é ótimo!! Ameiii *mirabela com olhinhos brilhando***Alice´s Doll**__, amigaaaa!! Eu amo mto você, sabia? Adoro ver você aqui! Digo e repito best beta reader ever! Dessa fic e da outra! ;) E então, vamos manter o suspense suspense... hahaha! **Malu**, olá! Cenas fofas de alisper? To providenciando o mais rápido possível! ;) Já começamos a ter algumas dessas mas teremos mais! \o/// E sobre a continuação, se você ainda quiser no final da fic a gente conversa, okay? Hehe XP **Kaena**, ei! OMG não morra! *Please* hihihi mas é bom saber que você tá curiosa! E não se preocupe de me pressionar, adoro esse tipo de pressão! :D O importante é só que você continue adorando! **Munyfight**! OMEC! Adoroooo as suas reviews, mas dessa vez você se superou! Querer ser a Alice pra saber como acaba a fic, ou me ameaçar com um Avada! Hahahahaha E o pior é que eu nunca tinha pensado nisso mas você é mistura de Lestrange com Volturi.. M-E-D-O!! o.O' Nunca mais eu olho direto pros seus olhos, vou virar pedra!_

_- Atualização ***sábado*** nesse mesmo bat-horário e nesse mesmo bat-canal! Isso ou se vcs comentarem bastante ;)_

_- Eu tinha outra coisa tb pra falar, que estava na outra revisão que eu predi (lembram?) mas agora não to sabendo o que é... E eu quero postar logo entã leiam os recados do cap. que vem! Bjs! - Mirabela - _


	11. Capítulo 11

_N/a: Invertendo a ordem natural das coisas: os agradecimentos as reviews serão aqui em cima hj!_

_ -_**_Malu_**_, ei querida! Oh meu Deus, se você quase morreu antes então eu espero que você tenha um desfibrilador em casa dessa vez, um daqueles carrinhos que dá choque no coração! Haha, tô brincando! :P E foi sem graça, eu sei... Desculpa! Mas fica calma e pensa que ainda tem mais coisa pra acontecer /o/ E _**_Raquel_**_, olá!! Td certo em Portugal? Fico tão feliz de ter uma leitora de tão longe! Isso é o máximo! :D Pois é, e aqui vai uma parte do que acontece na clareia... Eu não me concentrei muito no que o Jasper conta a Alice sobre como se comporta um vampiro, e resolvi pular logo para a parte boa pq nós já temos uma boa idéia do que ele iria dizer, né? _

_- E eu queria saber o que houve com vcs, meu povo? Todo mundo sumiu, ninguém me deu mais review, pouca gente leu o capítulo dez ainda... Fiquei triste... :P _**_Malu _**_e _**_Raquel _**_que me salvaram esses dias! :D Então obrigada, meninas! _**_Post de hj é pra vcs!_**

_- E lembrando que o próximo capítulo é o penúltimo! Nele eu explico o porque do título da fic! Apareçam aqui quarta-feira, okay? ;) _

_*por favor*_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 11**

Alice levou Jasper para aquela clareira na floresta ao redor da cidade, como ela tinha visto na visão. O cenário estava mesmo mágico e eles se sentaram sobre as raízes da maior árvore ali. Era uma linda árvore centenária, que estava toda verde e cheia de musgo por conta do grande volume de chuva que tinha ocorrido. Ela cheirava deliciosamente uma profusão de cheiros diferentes como musgo, terra e a própria madeira molhada.

E ainda havia chovido de leve todo o caminho que eles levaram para andar até ali, os dois andando num ritmo normal de humanos, muito envolvidos na conversa. Jasper contou tudo para ela sobre vampiros. Aparentemente ele já conviveu com várias centenas deles no sul do continente e sabia muita coisa sobre o que ela estava passando.

- Mas então me explique, você disse que vivia com Charlotte e Peter, amigos seus? - Alice disse enquanto eles se sentavam.

- Eu viajei com eles por um tempo, mas não tenho mais vontade de fazer isso. Viver por minha conta é muito mais satisfatório. Gosto muito da vida de nômade.

E ele continuou me contando detalhes do que ele conhecia até hoje. Alice notou como era muito fácil conversar com ele, os assuntos se sucediam rapidamente, sem que eles percebessem e a conversa fluía naturalmente. Ela estava extasiada com isso. Jasper era perfeito para ela, ele era tão gentil, divertido, alegre e lindo. Ela estava desesperada que ele desistisse de ir embora. Enquanto num momento de silêncio, depois de conversar por algum tempo, e Jasper estava apreciando a beleza da clareira, ela aproveitou para checar o futuro discretamente. Ela se concentrou naquela futura cena do beijo no alto da árvore quando ele prometeu um coelho para ela. A cena permanecia intacta. Ele não ia embora. Alice tentou suprimir a felicidade, mas aquele balão de esperança estava se enchendo de novo dentro dela.

- _Alice, você me prometeu, não foi? _- ele chamou a atenção dela de repente. Alice se assustou e olhou para Jasper, ele agora não olhava para a paisagem mas para ela, as sobrancelhas juntas na testa, uma expressão desconfiada no rosto.

- Desculpe, Jasper. Eu não resisti... – ela analisou se deveria continuar a falar o que gostaria. Talvez fosse cedo e ele pudesse se assustar.

Mas ela não agüentava mais. Ela queria poder amá-lo logo como ele merecia. Como eles dois mereciam e precisavam. Alice decidiu depressa, se reposicionou na raiz da árvore e começou a falar depressa para Jasper:

– Sabe, você é exatamente como eu via que você seria. Isso pode parecer óbvio, afinal, _eu posso ver o futuro_. - Alice disse num tom divertido e Jasper sorriu com ela. - Mas honestamente, não imaginei que houvesse um homem como você andando por aí.

Ela deixou que todo o amor, desejo, esperança, carinho, afeição, e todos os outros sentimentos bons que ela estava guardando com cuidado, escondidos dentro de si, escapassem. Era ridículo que ela precisasse preocupar-se não mostrar como gostava demais dele. Ela já o amava e ele teria que lidar com isso, de qualquer modo, e ponto final. Ela olhou dentro dos olhos dele enquanto relaxava. Os olhos vermelhos e brilhantes de Jasper foram aos poucos se arregalando de surpresa.

E a reação ao que ela fez foi instantânea. Ele mudou da posição tranqüila que estava para uma posição de alerta, duro como mármore. O sorriso que ele exibia foi substituído por uma expressão séria e calculista. Ela quase se arrependeu, mas mesmo assim respirou fundo e disse:

- Jasper, desculpe, mas eu não posso evitar, mas eu já sei o que acontece. Eu já como isso termina. _Eu já me apaixonei..._

A última frase foi difícil de dizer em voz alta. Era tão confortável quando ela só precisava pensar nisso e não ter que fazer confissões de amor num nível audível. Mas ele precisava saber como ela se sentia. Não pelo dom dele, mas ela precisava ter coragem de fazê-lo enfrentar isso de frente, e talvez ele tivesse alguma coragem também.

- Não diga isso, Alice. O que você está sentindo é normal, você é jovem, nunca teve experiência com vampiro nenhum antes e imagino que ter visões sobre _isso _deve ter sido empolgante, mas eu já lhe disse: _não sou o que você pensa_.

Um sentimento de ultraje passou correndo pela mente de Alice e ela falou mais rápido que esperava:

- O que você quer dizer com isso, Jasper? Você está insinuando que eu apenas quero que você se deite comigo e... – ela estava repleta de raiva agora. Alice se levantou e apesar de não ter mudado muita coisa, já que Jasper era muito maior do que ela, e mesmo sentado era quase como se ela ainda pudesse olhá-lo nos olhos, mas mesmo assim ela disparou com ferocidade pra ele, apontando o dedo indicador para o seu rosto. Toda a sua raiva muito óbvia no seu rosto. - Oras, seu homem sem respeito! Pois saiba que mesmo como uma vampira, eu não tenho esse tipo de intenções. Meus sentimentos são muito puros.

- Oh, sim, deveras puros. – a voz de deboche dele ia levar Alice à loucura. Ela tinha vontade de machucá-lo forte só para que ele nunca mais zombasse dos sentimentos dela assim. – _Eu poderia sentir o seu tesão a quilômetros de distância daqui, sabia?_

Ela parou tonta com a frase dele. Ela era tão óbvia assim?

Mas não era "_só"_ isso que ela sentia.

- Bom, eu obviamente não posso mentir para você sobre como eu me sinto. – Ela cruzou os braços desistindo da briga e se afastou alguns metros dele, envergonhada da verdade estar tão cruamente exposta. – Mas você também não pode mentir de que esse é o único sentimento que eu tenho agora.

- Talvez... De fato, como eu disse, você, _incrivelmente_, consegue sentir muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo. Mas para eu causar esse tipo de sentimento foi porque o que você nos viu fazer não é o que um cavalheiro faria, e eu não pretendo desonrá-la, senhorita.

Ela queria chorar. Queria gritar que ele não ia desonrá-la. Que ele ia fazê-la completa, ia fazê-la feliz. Mas aquela onda de calmaria que ela sentiu no restaurante voltou a atacá-la.

- Eu vou partir agora. É o melhor a se fazer. Com licença.

Alice quis se mexer para impedi-lo. Ela não podia deixar que ele simplesmente fosse andando embora da vida dela. Mas a onda de calmaria se misturou ao seu medo e eles foram mais fortes, e ela se viu paralisada. Ela ouviu Jasper andar lentamente em direção a floresta, e antes que um segundo se passasse ela teve mais uma visão:

Ela era mesma na visão. O mesmo rosto, o mesmo cabelo curto e espetado na altura das bochechas, ela parecia a mesma em muitas coisas.

Alice estava caçando claramente. Mas numa floresta, e caçando animais. Havia outros vampiros com ela, ela não podia vê-los, mas o cheiro deles estava no ar não muito longe e, pelo jeito como ela não parecia se preocupar com isso, então eles deviam estar juntos com ela.

Depois de reparar esses detalhes ela percebeu os seus próprios olhos. Estavam rasos, perderam toda a vitalidade e alegria que sempre tiveram. E ela entendeu. Eles seriam frios e raros assim se ela seguisse na vida sem Jasper. Ela não ficou curiosa de ver a continuação da visão, para saber mais sobre quem estava com ela, nem nada. O abatimento na sua expressão era de entristecer.

Ela forçou a cabeça a cortar a visão, mas não conseguiu. Tudo o que aconteceu foi que a imagem na sua cabeça fosse substituída. Agora era uma Alice diferente, com roupas diferentes, mas com certeza, fisicamente, a mesma. Agora sozinha, viajando para o norte. As roupas que ela usava eram estranhas e tinham o cheiro floral de outra vampira. Novamente a Alice da visão não achava isso nada disso estranho.

Os acontecimentos dessa visão passaram um pouco mais rápidos dessa vez, ela quase estava feliz por isso. Era como se eles estivessem passando em velocidade máxima ao invés da velocidade normal de sempre. Isso era o que acontecia quando ela vasculhava como seria seu futuro, as imagens passando com pressa, algumas muito claras e nítidas, outras embaçadas e confusas. De modo geral era desse jeito quando ela procura algo específico no futuro. Mas Alice não sabia o que ela poderia estar buscando agora no futuro, ele apenas passava diante dos seus olhos rápido, e ela era indiferente aos detalhes.

Alice viu com pouco interesse que ela agora chegava a uma casa no meio de uma floresta, num local muito frio, mas esse frio não a incomodava, como sempre. Havia quatro mulheres vampiras e homem vampiro lá. Ela não entendeu a conversa porque tudo era muito rápido. O que ela podia estar fazendo ali, porque aquele local, nada disso interessava. A mente dela pensava em Jasper. A única informação que importava era ele.

Então uma frase que ela disse chamou a sua atenção e a visão desacelerou um pouco e passou a transcorrer em uma velocidade natural. O nome de Jasper apareceu na conversa e ela entendeu que essa seria a próxima vez que Alice ouviria o nome dele depois dessa noite. Infelizmente, era da sua própria boca. Alice se concentrou e pensou em ver aquela cena. Um átimo de segundo depois a imagem apareceu na frente dela.

Alice conversava com uma jovem muito gentil de cabelos loiros muito brilhantes que tinham uma tonalidade meio rosada na luz fraca do sol daquele dia. Elas estavam na sala de uma casa ampla e feita de madeira. Alice se assustou com a dor e desgosto no seu próprio rosto retorcido e a jovem passava a mão no seu ombro numa atitude protetora.

- _"Ele se foi há muitos anos. Não tenho notícias nenhuma desde então. Parece que não é mais nosso destino nos cruzarmos. O nome dele era Jasper..."_ - A sua versão da visão disse, num tom rouco.

Então aquela seria a próxima vez que ela iria ouvir o nome dele? Então ele nunca mais estaria no seu caminho, nunca mais ela encontraria com ele?

E a dor e o choque fizeram Alice arfar desesperada por ar. A nuvem de calmaria que Jasper mantinha sobre ela se dissipou e ela mal pôde acreditar que ele até pouco tempo atrás ele a estava anestesiando. Não havia como anestesiar aquilo.

Uma dor que ela não imaginava ser possível a consumiu e ela precisou se apoiar naquela árvore centenária que até um minuto atrás abrigava os dois da chuva. Eles haviam conversando tanto, tão felizes. E agora tudo que ela via para si eram tristeza, mágoa e dor.

Ela tentou considerar aquilo, buscar uma solução plausível mas não conseguia. Alice podia ver a conseqüência daquilo - _Jasper ia embora e ela não ia vê-lo de novo. Nunca mais_. Acabava ali.

Tudo o que ela havia visto, tudo que ela esperava, todos os sonhos... Acabados.

Ainda não tinha passado nem um segundo inteiro ainda. A mente de vampira dela processava em alta velocidade todos os acontecimentos, a visão que ela teve, tudo que aquilo significava, toda a dor que aquilo trazia.

Tudo compreendido e sentido em menos de um segundo.

E era tão difícil e dolorido de suportar por aquele tempo ridiculamente minúsculo. Como seria para ela continuar convivendo com isso até a eternidade? Se por um segundo ela sentiu aquele aperto tão sufocante no peito, _como seria o resto da sua existência imortal? _

Um novo desespero, mais forte e mais destruidor, tomou conta dela. Foi usando o máximo da sua força que ela conseguiu falar.

- _Jasper_ – o nome dele escapou dos lábios dela enquanto ela tentava pensar apesar da enxurrada de sentimentos. – Por favor, Jasper, não!

_

* * *

_

_Nota final: - Só uma: mesmo se a sua review for uma ameaça de morte para que eu atualize logo, [como geralmente são as da Munyra] **não tem problema**, pode mandar que estou ansiosa pra ler do mesmo modo._

_:P _


	12. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

- Você viu alguma coisa agora? – a voz de Jasper estava mais longe do que Alice esperava. Ela se virou desesperada e percebeu que ele já estava muitos metros longe dela, quase na entrada da floresta.

- Não, espere. _Por favor_! Você não entende. Eu vi que você vai partir, eu vi, mas, _por favor_...

Ele parou onde estava e cruzou os braços numa atitude defensiva. O rosto dele estava duro e magoado. E ela entendeu. Ele sentia também. Tudo, toda a dor e tristeza do futuro. "_Eu sinto todos os seus sentimentos junto com você, Alice_" ela lembrou-se.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um minuto, se encarando. Alice tentando se acalmar já que ele não estava mais se afastando, sua mente pensando em como dizer as palavras sem irritá-lo.

- Você vai fazer isso mesmo comigo? Me condenar a essa vida, de verdade? - ela cortou o silêncio afinal, de modo abrupto.

- O que houve? O que você viu? – a expressão dele não relaxou nem um pouco. Ainda era dura e fria.

- Vi como será minha vida se você partir. Eu vi como seria meus dias sem você comigo. Vi que essa é nossa única chance. Se você partir mesmo eu não vou te ver nunca mais. Nunca mais você vai aparecer no meu caminho... A nossa história vai se perder para sempre.

Ele não melhorou mesmo diante dessas palavras. Jasper continuou de braços cruzados, os olhos frios, mas quando falou sua voz não estava assim, e parecia carregar tanta dor quanto ela sentia.

- Alice, você não deve ter tanta certeza de que uma vida sem mim é tão terrível. Eu não sei o que você viu, mas aparentemente você não viu meu passado. Você não sabe o que eu sou. Eu não sou um vampiro bom, querida. Eu sou um guerreiro de guerras terríveis, macabras. Feitas entre vampiros recém criados, combatendo pelo controle de cidades humanas. Eu já vi o horror de perto. _Muito perto_. Meu corpo é marcado por cada vampiro que eu já matei. Eu sou um assassino, Alice. De vampiros e de humanos. De pessoas más e de pessoas boas. Eu sou um demônio, querida, e você é um anjo. E eu não vou fazer isso com você. Você merece muito mais do que eu.

Alice ouviu cada palavra dele em silêncio. Ela pensou em protestar várias vezes, mas ele a chamou de querida duas vezes. E isso era mais forte que se ele a tivesse paralisado de novo.

Ela queria ir lá e abraçá-lo. E dizer que estava tudo bem. Queria mostrar para ele que ela sabia daquilo. Que ela sabia que ele podia ser muito, mas muito mais do que ele pensava que era.

Mas Alice demorou muito para se expressar e o rosto dele se encheu de nojo. Jasper tinha sentido seus sentimentos antes dela explicá-los.

- Chega de me amar, Alice! Isso é ridículo. Você não sabe com o que você está se apaixonando.

E ele tirou o casaco marrom que vestia, depois a sua camisa, e ficou com o peito nu na clareira. Todas as suas dezenas de cicatrizes muito visíveis, mesmo sob a luz da lua. Seus olhos se levantaram e ele a encarou. Se o coração de Alice pudesse se quebrar ele o teria feito de novo. Jasper acreditava que mostrar o peito nu assim para ela era razão para assustá-la.

Ela sentiu sua garganta se fechar de dor por ele. Uma tristeza profunda por ele acreditar que realmente era esse monstro terrível que pensava.

- Eu lhe disse...

- Não! Jasper Whitlock, nunca mais você diga isso! – Ela correu pra encontrá-lo e ele mostrou intenção de se afastar dela, mas Alice não deixou.

Ela se aproximou bem perto dele, até que pudesse tocar nos seus ombros. Todo o peito de Jasper, a pele da barriga, dos ombros, seu pescoço e queixo eram cheios de cicatrizes de mordidas. Os braços também eram muito marcados, até sobre as suas mãos. Mas nada disso a assustava mais. Mal a haviam assustado no começo, agora era apenas como o corpo dele era e ela já o amava há muito tempo. Exatamente como ele era. – Você não é um monstro. Você é um homem, Jasper. Um homem bom, que teve uma história difícil, como muitas pessoas têm, mas que decidiu por agir melhor do que isso.

Ele continuou duro como mármore sobre o toque dela e ela começou a se desesperar de que ele não reagiria a ela. Eles estavam a menos de um metro de distância agora, Alice segurando seus ombros.

Passou um segundo de silêncio absoluto. Alice desejando com cada célula do seu corpo que ele suavizasse a sua expressão, esperando uma reação.

E então ele reagiu:

- PARE COM ISSO, ALICE! – ele gritou para ela, mas ela continuou com a mesma expressão de dor contida que estava antes – Pare com esse amor! Isso não está certo! Você não deve sentir amor por mim!

Uma estranha onda de sentimento a atingiu e ela demorou um segundo para entender que ele estava a obrigando a ficar com raiva.

- Não, Jasper! Eu não vou ficar com raiva. Eu não ficar irritada. Nem com medo, nem nada assim. _Eu só sei sentir amor por você._

Ele urrou de raiva e Alice teve que segurá-lo no mesmo lugar para que ele continuasse lhe ouvindo.

- Eu te amo! E há muito anos agora... Muito antes de você entrar naquele restaurante hoje. E eu já sabia do seu corpo, meu amor, eu já sabia... Eu sinto muito por qualquer guerra horrível que você esteve envolvido, mas eu não me importo. Tudo que eu me importo é que eu já vi nós dois juntos. Eu já vi como será nosso futuro... É tão maravilhoso...

Jasper olhava para baixo e ela se aproveitou disso, ficou na ponta dos pés e aproximou o rosto do dele, encostando a testa na dele. Ele parecia muito macio e quente perto dela, e ela se assustou porque imaginava que a sensação seria de pele dura e fria como a dela. Mas ela deixou essa pequena surpresa de lado e terminou de convencê-lo:

- Eu não sei como você era, mas eu vi que você será o melhor homem pra mim que eu poderia desejar. Eu já vi que nos fazer um ao outro muito felizes, e que você vai me salvar de muitas maneiras. E eu adoraria fazer o mesmo por você.

Ele parou de lutar com ela. A expressão dele era vazia. Quase choque. Alice imaginou o que ele estava imaginando.

- Sabe, eu não tenho noção do meu passado. Acordei no meio da noite como vampira, e isso é tudo o que eu sei. Não sei dizer, de repente, eu era até pior que você...

Jasper deu um grunhido irritado para ela como se ela tivesse falado um absurdo e ela teve que reprimir um sorriso bobo dessa atitude gentil dele. Ela não achava que estava falando nenhuma mentira. Ela não tinha idéia nenhuma do seu passado.

- Mas hoje eu tenho direito a uma segunda chance. Eu estou viva – _"ou pelo ainda não estou totalmente morta" ela pensou_ – e tenho você aqui comigo. Acho que não importa muito como você era, ou que coisas você fez. Você também tem direito a uma segunda chance como todas as pessoas têm. E eu adoraria muito, mas _muito_ mesmo, que essa segunda chance fosse comigo.

Ele não respondeu ainda. Jasper estava muito duro, os braços soltos ao lado do corpo, nenhum músculo se movia e os olhos encaravam Alice diretamente, quase como se ele pudesse ler sua alma.

* * *

_Notas finais: _

_- Gostaram desse capítulo?? Eu amo esse discurso do Jasper de "eu sou guerreiro, gata..."! Eu gosto desse passado selvagem dele. É fucking hot! Sou doida? hahaha... Mas Alice foi logo direta com ele... Como será q ele reage?! Tem alguém curioso? *mirabela assobiando*_

_- Para as minhas amigas: **Malu**, pois é! Teoricamente, esse seria o penúltimo capítulo, e o 13 o último. Mas eu escrevi um bônus então ainda temos um cap. 14! Legal, né? Ah, e como de usual, mto obrigada pela sua review! Até o próximo capítulo... ;) E aliás, gostou desse? **Alice´s doll**, ei miga! Td certo? Tô com saudades... Já tô no Rio há mto tempo... XP Mas então, levemente reformulado esse cap. gostou? Olha, se prepara pro próximo pq antes ele só tinha uma pagina no word e eu escrevi mais duas revisando ele hj. Então esse e o próximo tão um pouco diferentes do que vc leu. **Raquel Cullen**, oh my God! Vc faz sempre as perguntas certas, sabia? adoro isso! mas é uma pena que eu n posso dizer, senão é spoiler! hehehe Mas eu posso lhe garantir que o grande medo do Jasper vai ser revelado cap. que vem! Juro! Mas e desse capítulo, gostou? E **Alice Elfa Cullen**, eiiiii amoreeeee! :D Gostou desse cap.? E da parte que a Alice diz que ela é a segunda chance do Jasper na vida? Fofo né?? aiiiii *suspiros* Casal mais lindo do universo, com certeza!! Team Jasper all the way!!! \o/_

_- E **Munyra**, que mesmo sem review eu sei q ela queria ter me jogado um AVADA KEDAVRA quando leu o cap. anterior. Então vou te dar língua igual Alice faz pra vc e suas ameaças de morte, viu! hahahahaha! *XPPP*_

_- **Vocês voltam sábado para o "último" capítulo?** Mas não se preocupem, pq não é o último de verdade, já que eu escrevi o "14/bônus" mas enfim... Voltam? _

_*mirabela sorri ansiosa* _

_Então tá, viu! Vejo vcs sábado! Bjos!_

_:*_


	13. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

Foram muitos minutos assim. Jasper e Alice muito próximos, seus corpos a poucos centímetros um do outro: ele olhando para baixo; Alice na ponta dos pés, com a testa encostada na dele. Eles não pronunciaram nenhuma palavra. Ela esperando ansiosamente que ele entendesse tudo o que ela havia disse, compreendesse-a e concordasse com ela...

Ela não estava realmente contando os minutos. Jasper vestia nada, exceto pelos sapatos, uma calça e seu cinto, e ela começou a se perder na beleza dele... Os números já fora de ordem na mente dela. Enquanto Jasper se perdia numa grande confusão de pensamentos e sentimentos. Ele demorou bastante, mas finalmente sussurrou as palavras:

- Eu não deveria ficar com você. Eu sou perigoso, Alice!

Ela sabia que já tinha vencido. Ela havia sido muito discreta, mas viu que o futuro deles já mudado e ia ser o que _deveria _ser.

- Acho isso uma grande bobagem sua. – Ela zombou dele no mesmo tom de voz reduzido – Eu sou uma vampira, de pele dura, fria e indestrutível. Eu sou imortal e nem você poderia me matar...

- Ah, mas você poderia morrer sim... Todos os vampiros podem. Se alguém lhe desmembrasse e queimasse os pedaços você estaria morta.

Ela inconscientemente tremeu com a resposta dele. Isso era mais uma coisa que ela não sabia ser possível.

- Bom, então isso é mais uma razão para você ficar. Eu preciso de proteção, _afinal_. Achei que era imortal... – Ela brincou olhando pro lado e fingindo uma preocupação. Uma mão dela parou no seu queixo e ela voltou a olhar para ele, o rosto brincando de séria, como se tivesse descoberto um grande problema. – Detesto lhe comprometer, _nobre cavalheiro_, mas eu sou a donzela em perigo aqui e parece que o senhor terá de me proteger...

Ela pegou as mãos dele nas delas e as colocou na sua cintura. Alice segurou a respiração assim que o fez com medo que ele as tirasse dali. Mas, mesmo depois que ela soltou as mãos dele, Jasper não as recolheu.

Alice então sorriu pra ele e passou os braços pelos ombros dele até as mãos dela se encontrarem na nuca dele. Ela podia sentir de leve a suavidade dos cabelos loiros dele. Ela estava louca para passar as mãos bem devagar por eles, mas se controlou.

- E quem vai salvar essa donzela em perigo de mim? – ele disse baixinho, ainda não olhando para ela, o olhar perdido em algum ponto sobre a sua cabeça.

- Ah, então o senhor tem planejado me esquartejar e queimar os pedaços? _Isso é uma confissão, Jasper Whitlock?_

Jasper primeiro revirou os olhos, irritado com o que ela disse, mas logo se uniu a ela numa gargalhada leve. Eles riram felizes, um eco fraco do que tinha acontecido mais cedo... Mas ele ainda não estava muito relaxado, e sim imóvel, mesmo sobre o toque dela.

- Jasper, eu posso ver o futuro! Por favor, como posso convencê-lo disso? Eu sei que você não vai me machucar! Eu sei que, muito pelo contrário, você é a pessoa que mais vai me amar no mundo inteiro. – Alice se aproximou muito mais dele. Agora suas testas não mais se tocavam, mas seus lábios estavam a centímetros de distância. Ela decidiu ainda não beijá-lo. Ela ia esperar ali até que ele estivesse confortável o suficiente para fazer isso por si mesmo.

- Então você seria capaz de me avisar se você estivesse correndo algum perigo? Você jura que me avisaria se estivesse sofrendo qualquer risco? – ele finalmente a encarou e a profundidade dos olhos deles pegaram ela de surpresa.

- Mas claro, querido, eu lhe avisarei. Pode confiar em mim. – ela estava hipnotizada pela boca dele, o hálito dele a deixava tonta.

- E se algo acontecer você promete salvar a si mesma antes de qualquer coisa?

- Claro. – ela disse, bem mecanicamente. Lógico que ela, na verdade, iria tentar se salvar – _ou a ambos_ – antes de qualquer coisa, mas naquele momento tudo parecia ser a mesma coisa. Ela, ele, ambos... Para Alice, naquele momento, eles eram o mesmo ser.

- E se eu não conseguir te amar de volta? Eu sei que você já viu o futuro, – Jasper disse depressa porque Alice revirou os olhos para ele – e você já viu que eu vou amar você... Mas não é tão simples, Alice. Você nem imagina como é o seu sentimento. A senhorita tem o maior sentimento que eu já experimentei na vida! O mais forte e mais incrível sentimento... – ele hesitou um momento procurando palavras que pudessem descrever de modo certo do que ele recebia dela. – _É puro amor!_ Eu nunca encontrei nada parecido com isso antes.

Mas Alice estava em outro lugar naquele momento, sua mente feliz porque ela seria de Jasper para sempre agora. Ela apenas sorriu para as palavras dele, despreocupada. Alice adivinhou corretamente que ele estava finalmente sendo honesto com ela, e confessando as suas reais preocupações.

Assim que ela derrubasse essas barreiras, não havia mais nada.

- _Alice_... – ele disse nervoso, mas ainda imóvel. – E se eu não conseguir amar você de volta? É uma responsabilidade tão grande... Você é uma jovem adorável, eu realmente não quero causá-la nenhum aborrecimento! Mas a afeição pela qual a senhorita me tem... É absurda de tão grande! Eu não posso corresponder. Eu já disse, é algo grande demais, simplesmente não conseguirei.

Ele desviou o olhar para o lado, mas - _para a tranqüilidade de Alice_ - não se afastou. Suas mãos continuavam na sua cintura, seus corpos a poucos centímetros de distância. Ela estava calma, e falou com um tom que demonstrava exatamente isso.

- Jazz, por favor. Porque você duvida de mim? – ela o encarou mas ele ainda olhava para longe. Ela continuou mesmo assim: - Eu já cansei de lhe dizer: eu já vi! _Eu serei sua, e seria muito feliz por isso. _Mas se você não acredita em mim, apenas nos dê uma chance! - ela sorriu para ele, incapaz de evitar o enorme sorriso caloroso que lhe consumiu quando ela disse em voz alta que seria dele.

Jasper olhou para ela depressa e abriu a boca para responder mas Alice apenas esperava que ele a olhasse para continuar e foi mais rápida:

- Eu sou a sua segunda chance nessa vida, Jazz! Eu já lhe disse isso também... Tanto quanto você é a minha. Pare de lutar contra o nosso futuro e apenas deixe ele acontecer. Porque você não pode nem tentar?

Jasper torceu o pescoço de novo para a floresta ao redor deles e Alice bufou de leve. Ela não ia pressioná-lo, não quando ela já podia ver o futuro deles entrando cada vez mais em foco, cada vez mais claro. Ela então se conformou de esperar que, pouco a pouco, Jasper suavizasse a careta e fosse relaxando, e apenas se concentrou na presença dele na sua frente. O corpo dela relaxado porque se mantinha em contato direto com o dele enquanto esperava.

Por sua vez, Jasper estava decidido a apenas tomar uma atitude quando o seu receio e seu medo sumissem. Ele não achava que poderia tomar uma decisão correta sem antes analisar todas as coisas que aconteceram naquela noite. Ele então ficou muito quieto, observando a floresta ao redor dele e repassando tudo o que aconteceu desde que Alice apareceu para ele, reouvindo cada palavra dela na sua memória.

O tempo passou lentamente. Muito lentamente. Jasper só tomou uma decisão quando eles já estavam em silêncio por mais de 30 minutos. Alice não se importou, ela daria muito mais tempo para ele se fosse necessário. Ela podia dá-lo 30 dias se ele quisesse. Até 30 anos! _Ela já o esperava a 28, o que seriam 30? _Se ele ficasse com ela no fim, ela concordaria feliz. Mas ele enfim decidiu. Foi tão súbito que Alice teve tempo de ver apenas num átimo de segundo antes.

Jasper se convenceu da certeza de Alice conforme ia recordando todas as conversas deles até o momento. A doçura no olhar e o calor nos sorrisos dela desde o primeiro momento que ela apareceu na frente foram cativando o coração dele pouco a pouco. O que precipitou a sua mente de vez em tomar a decisão foi a lembrança das palavras dela: "_Eu serei sua, e seria muito feliz por isso." _O enorme sorriso quente dela foi o ponto final na certeza de que Alice seria mesmo feliz com ele, e uma grande vontade de vê-la feliz desse jeito de novo lhe implusionou.

Jasper se virou para ela, encarou seus olhos e disse, simplesmente:_  
_

- Está bem então. Acho que posso mesmo fazer isso, _"tentar"! _Não posso me convencer de mal algum que poderia ocorrer por isso... E além disso, eu preciso acrescentar, - ele parou e respirou fundo, antes de continuar: - _você é uma senhorita muito linda_, querida Alice...

Ela nem teve tempo de agradecer, nem nada. O beijo dos dois tirou-lhe completamente o fôlego.

Jasper já tinha certeza do que ele queria fazer, então abaixou a cabeça e inclinou seus lábios de leve para ela e tentou beijá-la com o máximo de doçura que era capaz. Na sua mente ainda era um beijo um pouco descoordenado e estranho para se dar numa pessoa tão pequena e frágil com Alice.

Já Alice teve certeza que aquela era a experiência mais maravilhosa que já teve. Os dedos dela finalmente subiram pela nuca dele e envolveram os cachos dourados de Jasper e ela consseguiu se pressionar para mais perto dele, como ela desejava, a muito tempo. O corpo dela encontrou o dele num movimento rápido e ela sentiu como se pegasse fogo por estar finalmente abraçada a ele. Mesmo sem saber do seu passado, ela sabia que se algum dia Jasper Whitlock a tivesse beijado ela ia se lembrar. Era impossível esquecer tal sensação... Pelo menos agora ela nunca mais ia ficar sem memória de novo. Depois dele ela ia ter sempre um porto seguro pra voltar.

* * *

_Notas finais:_

_- Olá, pessoa! Bom, antes de qualquer coisas, perdão para quem esperava atualizações ontem. Eu sei que o combinado era esse, mas eu ainda tinha várias pequenas coisas pra revisar nesse capítulo e não tinha num dia pra escrever ontem. Sério, foi melhor ter deixado pra hj e poder fazer uma cena do beijo fofa pra vcs! ;)_

_- **Muito obrigada pelas reviews! **Fiquei mto feliz! :D **Alice Elfa Cullen**, ei miga! Team Jasper, é nóis em Lua Nova! uhuuuuu² Viu, Jasper finalmente se decidiu! Mas então, espere muito mais fluffy no bonus! yeyyyy Agora sem indecisão de Jasper Whitlock, finally! **Malu**, olá! Viu, Jasper finalmente deixou a Alice apertar ele logo de uma vez! Menino esperto! Mais apertos na próxima atualização!! hahaha! It´s lemon time!! E minhas desculpas vão principalmente pra ti, malu... Desculpe n ter postado ontem, n deu msm... XP **Rachel**, ei querida! siiim, tb fico feliz que o Jasper n foi! e eu prometo q agora ele ficou de vez, okay?! Eu tb adoro essa parte final do cap 12, que a Alice explica sobre segunda chances e que eles dois merecem... É minha parte favorita! :D E eu te vejo ainda na próxima/última (snif snif) atualização da fic? aiiiii tô triste!! **Yasmim Farias**, ei! Td bem? Mto obrigada! Estou mto feliz q vc gostou! A próxima atualização é a ultima, viu! Não esqueça de voltar pra ler! Um Beijo pra todas voces, queridas! ;D_

_- Próxima atualização, quarta-feira! Preparem-se porque vai ser bem maior do que o normal dos capitulos, okay? It´s gonna be huge! hehehehe :D_


	14. A quem possa interessar:

Nota de explicação:

Ei leitores! Como vão?

Bom, só tô escrevendo essa nota pra não matar ninguém do coração... Eu sei que eu prometi atualização - _da parte mais esperada da fic_ - pra semana passada, mas a verdade é que eu não tive a menor chance de cumprir o prazo! X(

Eu esqueci totalmente que novembro é o mês mais corrido do ano na faculdade e eu tô sem tempo pra nada. E apesar de que o bônus já estar escrito, eu vique precisa mudar várias coisas na revisão, pra entregar pra vcs algo perfeito! Fora que eu tb tive algumas idéias pra melhorá-lo tb... ;) A primeira noite da Alice e Jasper tem que ser perfeita! *_*

Então... Só estou dizendo pra ninguém pensar que eu não irei atualizar, ou pra não deixar ninguém nervoso de ansiedade, então estou avisando que ainda vai demorar uma semana... no mínimo... Sorry!

Eu sei que tá atrasado mas as coisas tão super corridas agora! Aliás, agora mesmo, duvido que alguém leia isso aqui esse final de semana, porque vai estar todo mundo no cinema vendo New Moon!!! XD XD XD OMG! Grandes emoções nessa semana... *aiai*

Anyway...

Calma!!! Que antes que vcs percebam, eu substituo essa nota pelo bônus!

;)

Bjos,

Mirabela.


	15. Bônus parte 1

_Notas da autora: _

_- Amoreees! Mil perdões! Eu me enrolei mais do que devia escrevendo essa nova versão do Bônus... Mas eu tinha mtas altas expectativas e só pude sossegar qdo o texto finalmente me agradasse. A parte ruim foi que demorou :( e a parte boa é que a espera acabou! ;) E também que ficou beeem grandão, com DUAS partes! \o/\o/\o/ Espero não assustar ngm...hihi_

_- E lembra o aviso de que a fic é de censura M, portanto para maiores de idade? Então, é aqui q vcs devem se lembra disso, okay? ;) Ngm reclame dps! :/ Não gosta de lemons então, por favor, não leia!  
_

_- Que saudades de vcs! :O_

* * *

**Bônus - 1ª parte  
**

Foi difícil para Jasper tomar a iniciativa para beijar Alice. Ele não achava que poderia fazer isso do jeito certo. Ela era tão pequena e frágil, quase uma rosa. Ele era um soldado, nas duas vidas em que viveu – e para alguns isso significava ser bruto e insensível. E ele não discordava. Ia contra a sua lógica deixar que Alice se apaixonasse por ele... Se ele pudesse evitar, com certeza o faria! Ela merecia coisa melhor. Mas ele não podia. A garota já estava convencia... Apaixonada! Antes mesmo de ele conhecê-la.

E já que ela tinha tanta certeza, ele aceitou.

Na idéia dele, aquele seu beijo seria descoordenado e estranho para Alice. Mas beijá-la foi algo diferente. Era bom. E natural.

Parecia... _Certo_.

Ele se espantou que Alice não se irritasse com o beijo dele. E foi com espanto que ele viu o contrário acontecer, ela muito feliz pela intimidade deles. Mas sem dúvidas, o mais incrível para Jasper, foi que apesar de ter durado um tempo considerável, aquele beijo ainda foi pouco. Quando finalmente a boca deles se separou, mostrando as respirações ofegantes e ruidosas dos dois, Jasper percebeu em si mesmo uma vontade enorme por mais. Vontade que beirava o desespero – ele queria muito mais de Alice pra si.

Ela começou a rir quando eles se separaram, um riso alto e feliz. E um segundo depois Alice pulou do chão no colo de Jasper e – dando risadinhas como se fizesse algo muito engraçado – ela prendeu as duas pernas na sua cintura e abraçou seu peito nu. Ele até se assustou com a reação súbita dela, mas Alice encaixou a cabeça no ombro dele e apertou o rosto contra o seu pescoço, e o susto dele se converteu num sorriso enquanto a respiração dela lhe dava calafrios. Ela ria e entoava o nome dele repetidamente: "_Jasper, Jasper, Jasper_" como um mantra.

Ele até pensou em adverti-la do comportamento exagerado, já ela que o estava deixando totalmente desconcertado, mas a felicidade que Alice irradiava agora era entorpecente e maciça. Jasper podia sentir os dedos dormentes aonde ele a segurava no quadril, também em seus dois braços e peito, só pelo contato que faziam com o corpo dela. Alice transmitia aquela sensação grande de felicidade, algo ao mesmo tempo incomum e forte.

Era tão novo e inesperado que Jasper não podia fazer nada exceto sorrir e fechar os olhos, pela overdose de sensações. O hálito dela no seu pescoço o fez sentir choques descendo pelo seu pescoço, atravessando a coluna e chegando aos pés. Ele comprimiu os lábios para não gemer. Não era nada ruim, pelo contrário, era uma sensação muito boa.

- Você finalmente disse sim! – Alice exclamou feliz, o rosto a centímetros do pescoço dele. – Finalmente! Eu fiquei a ponto de uma crise nervosa essa noite, senhor Jasper... Nunca se atreva a me fazer passar por isso de novo!

- Sim, senhora. Não pretendo contrariá-la nunca mais... – ele exclamou, também alegre – Meus planos são mantê-la exatamente como está agora. Você parece feliz, e a sua felicidade é um sentimento bom de ter por perto.

- É claro que estou feliz! Você finalmente concordou comigo! – Ela deu mais algumas risadinhas e beijou o pescoço dele. Jasper foi pego de surpresa porque estava muito preocupado em encarar a clareira a sua frente, e ignorar as reações do seu corpo ao contato com Alice. Mas várias borboletas, que ele nem sabia de onde vieram, voavam com ferocidade dentro do seu estômago, o deixando mais nervoso do que ele já estava. – E agora eu posso ficar com você para sempre! Viajar com você, não importa para onde...

Ela suspirou satisfeita e se apertou mais perto do corpo dele, diminuindo o espaço minúsculo entre eles. Jasper segurou a respiração sem querer enquanto ela se movia.

Estava claro pra ele que cada segundo com Alice o empurrava mais um centímetro para o precipício que havia dentro dos olhos dela. Jasper esperou, imóvel, enquanto ela se aproximava dele e movimentava a cabeça para poder encará-lo nos olhos, ela agindo devagar e sem pressa. E, quando encarou os olhos brilhantes e carmins de Alice mais uma vez, ele soube de que alguma coisa estava acontecendo dentro dele, não apenas por alguma sensação que ela pudesse irradiar. Crescia dentro dele algo genuíno e inédito. Era uma sensação. Não, era mais que isso, um sentimento. Jasper tinha certeza que era dele, mas não soube identificar de imediato.

Alice levantou a cabeça e o encarou. Ela riu de leve da expressão confusa dele.

E sua risada chamou a atenção de Jasper para sua boca. E ele teve de engolir em seco para resistir ao seu desejo de beijá-la de novo.

E o modo como ele fitou sua boca, trouxe em Alice o mesmo desejo de beijá-lo, e ela, _entretanto,_ não pretendia se refrear naquela noite.

Ela virou a cabeça só um pouco e encostou seus lábios nos de Jasper, e ficou satisfeita quando ele correspondeu ao seu beijo. Alice imaginava que talvez Jasper fosse travar suas investidas, mas ela ficou feliz que o beijo foi se aprofundando pouco a pouco. Suas línguas dançavam num ritmo harmonioso, o corpo todo dela sensível a proximidade de Jasper, especialmente ciente das mãos dele em seu quadril.

O beijo deles saiu do doce e suave e avançou lentamente para um ritmo mais rápido, Alice respirando cada vez mais depressa. Ela se concentrou em ver o que podia acontecer a diante e uma visão tirou a sua consciência daquele momento e a lançou alguns minutos no futuro. Ela se viu nua, as mãos de Jasper passeando pelo seu corpo, ele também nu, já dentro dela, seus corpos se movendo no mesmo ritmo. Era uma visão muito inédita. Alice já tinha visto momentos de intimidade com Jasper antes, mas nunca uma cena tão explicita diante dos seus olhos. Ela se viu gemer o nome dele de modo sensual e dar um grito seco, seu rosto contorcido numa expressão desconhecida, seus olhos fechados. Aquela Alice abaixou a cabeça para o ombro do Jasper na sua frente e ofegou, respirando com dificuldade.

Alice foi jogada para fora da visão, e de volta na realidade, de modo brusco. Os lábios do verdadeiro Jasper estavam se descolando dos dela, o corpo dele se afastando de leve, e ela sentiu uma sensação ruim de vazio.

Jasper sabia que tinha de ser responsável. Ele não conseguia encontrar uma maneira de cortar a intensidade daquele beijo quando, de repente, Alice mudou seus sentimentos. Não totalmente, mas uma luxúria sem precedentes surgiu dela. Algo que o fez usar seus poderes para acalmar a si mesmo. Ele estava se deixando levar pelo modo carinhoso que Alice o tratava, mas ela era uma jovem adorável que não deveria ser desrespeitada de modo algum. Ela era teimosa e Jasper queria fazer com que o relacionamento deles fosse desabrochando aos poucos, e dando seus passos devagar, até pra que Alice tivesse certeza do que estava fazendo.

As coisas estavam correndo demais para Jasper. Ele jogou a cabeça para trás, a encarou e viu que Alice teve outra visão. Ele estava no limite do seu autocontrole, mas não pretendia desistir de agir como um cavalheiro, exatamente como pensava ser o certo.

Ele também teve a mesma sensação de vazio por se separar dela, mas sabia que era para o melhor. Ele buscou na memória algo que pudessem conversar.

- Então, _como vai ser agora? _Você não havia me dito que trabalha para aquela mulher ruiva no restaurante? – ele disse depressa, num só fôlego, tentando distraí-la. – Eu não acho que posso fazer isso, sou péssimo com humanos, não tenho aptidão pra conviver com eles...

Alice se irritou de leve pela nova distância que os rostos deles tinham agora, mas respondeu a Jasper sorrindo:

- Não tem problema. Eu me demiti ontem. Não tenho mais que me preocupar com nada no mundo exceto seguir você. Podemos viajar para onde você quiser amanhã!

Ela deu uma risadinha no final, como se achasse isso divertido e num gesto rápido voltou a abraçá-lo como antes, e a colar seus lábios nos dele.

Jasper ficou impressionado com o desprendimento dela, era algo muito generoso. Mais uma vez o pensamento de se poderia corresponder à altura do que ela sentia passou pela sua mente. Por outro lado Alice aproveitou que Jasper pensava em outras coisas e aprofundou o beijo deles, sua língua explorando cada canto da boca dele com ferocidade.

Jasper a cada momento achava o beijo dela mais gostoso, e as sensações que ela emanava eram viciantes. Ele apenas fechou os olhos e se deixou ser beijado. Alice passou os braços pela sua nuca, e se apoiou mais firmemente nele.

Isso fez com que o tronco dela se abaixasse um pouco conforme a sua língua se tornava mais agressiva no beijo, ela ainda com as duas pernas cruzadas nas costas de Jasper. O que aconteceu também foi que as mãos de Jasper, antes estacionadas no quadril dela, escorregaram, _instintivamente_, mais para baixo.

O toque dele era quente e a fez arfar de surpresa. Uma reação, feita por Jasper de modo instintivo, foi apertar as nádegas dela assim que a sentiu, e forçar o corpo dela pra mais perto do dele. A pressão, em ambos, nas suas partes mais íntimas, fez que eles interrompessem o beijo e Alice gemesse baixinho de antecipação.

Entretanto Jasper mordeu o lábio e sufocou o gemido. Ele se obrigou a se acalmar e pensar com clareza, ele estava perdendo o autocontrole para o instinto. Eles não eram animais, Jasper tinha que pará-la. _Agora_.

- Alice... Você sabe o que está fazendo? O que você está sentindo... _Me provoca_. Eu estou tentando não me influenciar, mas é difícil. – Ele disse entre arquejos, fazendo o possível para ignorar o tesão de Alice e o seu próprio. Ele queria ser capaz de parar se ela pedisse. Suas mãos abandonaram Alice, querendo diminuir a intimidade entre eles.

- Você está resistindo a mim? – ela perguntou, com raiva. Ela tirou os braços do pescoço dele e colocou os punhos fechados na cintura. – _Você não me quer? _

- _Não, Alice_... – Jasper disse revirando os olhos, mas ela ainda o encarava com raiva. Ele tentou ignorar a frustração que ela sentia. – Eu só não entendo porque tem que ser assim, com pressa. Porque temos que fazer isso hoje? No meio de uma floresta? Nós podemos esperar alguns dias, viajar por uns tempos antes. Não precisamos correr, porque não ficamos aqui conversando por enquanto e...

- Eu não quero esperar! – ela o interrompeu e lhe deu um olhar malvado. Jasper pode sentir a frustração dela crescer mais, a cada segundo. Então ele apenas suspirou alto e desistiu. Alice era irrepreensível.

Se passaram vários segundos até que Jasper voltou a encará-la e levantou as sobrancelha como se esperasse que ela dissesse algo. Alice ainda com os punhos na cintura e se prendendo a Jasper com as pernas cruzadas.

Quando ela começou a falar, foi num tom sério e solene. Ela prendeu as bochechas dele entre suas mãos, forçando Jasper a encará-la.

- Jazz... Eu quero que você preste atenção. Porque isso é muito importante e, por favor, acredite em mim dessa vez: _eu sou sua!_ Não tente adiar isso, me irrita profundamente. E eu já decidi, querido, estou cansada de apenas sentir o meu amor platônico por você. Já sou sua em qualquer maneira que possa imaginar, e essa noite quero "_fazer_" o meu amor e completar a última parte: _ser sua mulher_.

Jasper sentiu seu queixo cair com as palavras dela. Sua mente viajou no que ela disse e no que sentia. Para Alice parecia que ele estava hesitando de novo, então ela voltou a falar.

- Eu te amo tanto, tanto... – Ela disse suavemente – Quero poder '_fazer amor'_ com você ao menos uma vez ao invés de só "_sentir_" e mostrar como eu lhe quero bem.

Ela soltou o rosto dele e percebeu que ele olhava fixamente para os seus lábios. Nem precisava ver o futuro para saber que tinha ganhado. Ela sorriu e o abraçou pelo pescoço, seu rosto um pouco mais acima do dele. Ela começou a encostar os lábios no final da sua orelha, lhe dando selinhos.

- _Ah, Jazz... Vamos lá, por favor..._ – ela ronrou entre os beijos, e colocou o lóbulo da orelha de Jasper na boca e o mordeu de leve.

Isso foi o suficiente para fazer a excitação invadir todo o corpo dele, corroendo a sua certeza. Alice viu a sua decisão formada e sorriu para si mesma, vitoriosa.

- Muito bem, Alice. Se você acha que é uma boa idéia, vamos fazer como você quiser. Mas eu tenho uma condição. – ele parou fazendo suspense por alguns segundos e sorriu quando sentiu a apreensão dela. – _Quero que se seja do meu jeito_.

Ele sorriu mais ao sentir que ela relaxou no colo dele.

- Ótimo! Eu não tenho meu jeito ainda, então é bom que possamos fazer isso do seu jeito...

- _Você é virgem?_ – Jasper não pode controlar o tom de surpresa. Ela deu os ombros.

- Nunca fiz amor com ninguém sendo vampira... E não tenho nem idéia sobre a minha vida anterior. Então, sim você pode me considerar assim! – ela achou graça e riu. Jasper levantou uma das mãos e colocou o indicador sobre o lábio dela.

- Então vamos seguir as minhas regras até que você queria estabelecer as suas. E a primeira delas é que você não vai falar de agora em diante, Alice. – ele moveu o dedo suavemente na frente dos lábios dela. – Vamos ver se você consegue ficar quieta. A segunda regra é que eu vou deitar você no chão e a partir daí você vai fazer o que eu disser, _está bem?_ Você vai apenas seguir o meu ritmo... E não se preocupe, não precisa me dizer se tiver qualquer tipo de desconforto ou medo, - ele abaixou a voz e ficou mais evidente como já estava rouca de desejo – eu vou saber! _Eu vou parar em qualquer momento que seja... _

Alice revisou os olhos. Ela sabia que ele falava sério. Jasper era um bobo superprotetor com ela.

- E por último, minha última regra é que você relaxe e tente aproveitar! – ele disse sorrindo e ela sorriu também. Alice o beijou. – Já que eu vou te fazer minha hoje, então tente aproveitar porque vou tratá-la muito bem.

- Eu já sei, _bobo_! Eu já vi que vou aproveitar bastante...

- Ah, sim... – ele exclamou como se tivesse surpreso. – Eu sempre esqueço que você sempre já sabe tudo o que acontece.

- _Já vi mesmo_... – ela disse, e a voz de soprano parecia mais seca, rouca. Jasper sorriu e pegou Alice pela cintura, apertando bem dos dois lados. Ela soltou os pés cruzados e deixou que ele a segurasse por inteiro, como uma boneca. Jasper a colocou no chão e deitou ao lado dela.

Ela tremia de desejo.

A mente dela estava ansiosa, mil pensamentos disparando pelo ar. Jasper colocou o dedo indicador nos próprios lábios e murmurou "_shhhh_" baixinho.

- Você está muito nervosa, querida. Apenas relaxe, está bem? – ele falou e sorriu. Ela sorriu junto.

Jasper beijou todo o rosto dela enquanto Alice tentava se acalmar, procurando diminuir a freqüência de sua respiração pouco a pouco. Ele beijou as bochechas dela, seus lábios, nariz, testa e até as pálpebras enquanto ela sorria, deitada na terra. Jasper foi descendo devagar pelo pescoço dela até alcançar o colo, beijando e sugando aquela parte mais quente de Alice.

Ele pode sentir a excitação dela crescendo conforme se posicionava sobre ela, seu corpo muito maior, a cobrindo por inteira. Jasper tirou as mãos que acariciavam o cabelo de Alice e desceu devagar pelo seu tronco, até a cintura, para alcançar a barra da delicada blusa de seda dela. Ele beijava e passava a língua pela linha do seu decote enquanto suas mãos acariciavam a sua barriga com cuidado e no processo faziam sua blusa subir. Alice sentia calafrios enquanto a mão de Jasper subia devagar pela sua pele, fazendo um rastro de fogo por onde ele passava.

As mãos dele finalmente alcançaram seu sutiã, e foi com a ansiedade no máximo que Alice ajudou Jasper a tirar sua blusa, expondo a lingerie meia taça branca que ela tinha escolhido. Jasper ficou sem palavras quando a viu com aquele sutiã, Alice era a pura perfeição, cada vez isso ficava mais claro, mas seu corpo era algo de tirar o fôlego. Ele usava muito do próprio autocontrole para não rasgar suas calças e as dela e a possuir de modo urgente.

Jasper levou a mão por sobre o sutiã e massageou os peitos de Alice enquanto brincava com a pele que a meia taça não cobria e passava a língua por ali, a provocando. Ele sentiu uma onda mais forte de desejo nela e levantou a cabeça para ver se ela o encarava. Ele deu um sorriso torto por estar correto, e ver Alice com o pescoço levantando e uma expressão ansiosa no rosto. Então ele teve uma idéia:

- Está usando essa lingerie de propósito, Alice? – ele perguntou e ela concordou com a cabeça.

- Você já tinha visto? Quer me ouvir dizer que gostei ou você já sabia? – a voz dele rouca e baixa de desejo, e falando antes de revelar com os dedos um dos mamilos dela e o envolver com a boca. Alice fechou os lábios com força para não gemer e balançou a cabeça, concordando febrilmente.

Um sorriso de satisfação surgiu nos lábios dele ao sentira a primeira grande onda de prazer emanar de Alice. Durou meio segundo e ele se espantou de ouvi-la falar depois disso.

- Você gosta de lingeries brancas e pretas. _Eu já sei._ E também não gosta de vermelho, porque acha vulgar, mas eu vou comprar um par numa loja francesa e te surpreender no ano novo. Vou fazer você aprender a apreciar o vermelho no final.

Ele soube que ela estava satisfeita e divertida agora. Satisfeita de um jeito metido e orgulhoso. Jasper apenas levantou a cabeça até o nível dos seus olhos e riu da expressão contente que Alice exibia.

- Okay, _sabichona_. Você já sabe tudo, entendi. _Pode ficar em silêncio de novo, agora? – _Jasper disse querendo ser sério, mas acabou sendo tão brincalhão quanto ela. Ele a calou com um beijo rápido e viu o sorriso descontraído dela aumentar. Mas Jasper queria outra coisa dela, queria provocá-la, fazê-la experimentar aquilo com ele e gostar. Ele queria aquela onda de prazer de novo.

Os planos dele eram deixá-la apenas de lingerie mas decidiu mudar. E num movimento rápido como apenas um vampiro poderia, ele a libertou do sutiã. Alice não teve tempo de prever até que Jasper estivesse tomando seus seios nas mãos e a fazendo revirar os olhos pelas sensações do seu hálito quente na pele.

Ele se sentiu muito bem quando a onda forte de prazer irradiando dela o atingiu, conforme Alice deixava escapar um gemido abafado. Se sentiu no controle de novo. Jasper sabia que não podia controlar as emoções de Alice – _não nessa primeira vez_ – quando ele ainda não tinha certeza se essa era a melhor idéia para eles. Ele ia deixar seu poder de controlar emoções de lado, mas ainda gostava de provocá-las deliberadamente, com certeza.

Ele demorou vários minutos, mas finalmente desceu as suas mãos pelo corpo de Alice, passando com os dedos firmes até os seus pés. Com um movimento apressado, ele tirou os sapatos de salto. Jasper não tinha certeza se ela ia gostar de uma massagem nos pés, talvez fosse inapropriado, mas ela sorriu e se sentiu bem quando ele fez isso. Um sorriso brotou nos lábios dele também, Alice se sentiu mais solta e relaxada depois que ele resolveu dar atenção aos pés dela – ele estava fazendo as coisas certas! Subiu suas mãos lentamente, acariciando-a desde dos calcanhares até a parte interna das coxas, seus dedos quase perto do lugar que ele mais queria tocar.

Alice estava usando uma calça bonita, de um tecido fino, que impressionou Jasper. Ele geralmente usava roupas usadas, que conseguia quando se alimentava. Mas Alice não, ela parecia gostar de roupas, aquelas pareciam ser de primeiro uso. Ele achou melhor não rasgar aquela calça, por mais que desejasse no momento. Ela podia se zangar.

_E ele podia torturá-la mais se fosse tirando a calça aos poucos._

Exatamente como fez. Jasper podia sentir a impaciência escalando dentro de Alice conforme ela se movia, seu nervosismo dizendo pra ele que ela não agüentava mais, mas Jasper sempre querendo atiçá-la um pouco mais. Ele passeou com a língua bem devagar na linha da cintura dela, no encontro da pele dela com o cós da calça, antes de começar a descê-la, fazendo Alice gemer alto de antecipação. Ele deu pequenos beijos em cada parte do seu quadril revelado conforme ia tirando a calça dela de vagar.

Quando ele terminou e jogou o tecido longe, estava ajoelhado perto dos pés dela. A calçinha dela era pequena. _Branca_.

A visão de Alice só de calçinha, deitada na sua frente, tremendo de desejo quase fez seu instinto o dominar, aquele instinto primitivo que parecia tomar o controle de sua mente quando sentia um desejo tão avassalador.

Mas era Alice, era sua primeira vez, e ele era um vampiro de mente perspicaz. Tudo que ele podia fazer era tremer junto com ela e voltar a sua posição, deitado sobre ela, ao mesmo tempo que ia tocando nas pernas de Alice, massageando a parte interna das coxas dela no caminho. Ele parou com mãos na sua cintura enquanto olhava pra ela como se esperasse permissão pra tirar o último pedaço de tecido restante.

Alice o viu a encarando, um sorriso torto passou o rosto de Jasper e ele levou o olhar para baixo, para sua calcinha. Ela parou de respirar quando entendeu. Não podia falar, não sabia mais como. Um novo fogo surgiu da sua área mais intima quando ela viu o que ia acontecer e fechou os olhos, incapaz de dizer a ele seguir em frente. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior inconscientemente.

Ver Alice morder o lábio foi sinal de aprovação suficiente para Jasper. Ele sentiu o prazer e a impaciência dela, misturados conforme ela se sentia tão bem e seu corpo ardia por mais. Ele abaixou o rosto para a peça de roupa, passou o dente com delicadeza sobre a alça lateral e puxou. Um centímetro de cada vez, alternando os lados. Ele dava pequenos beijos na pele dela que ele liberava da calçinha a cada vez.

Ele podia sentir a pressão crescendo dentro dela conforme ele passava o rosto tão próximo do seu ponto de ebulição, o cheiro dela tão mais doce ali do que qualquer outro ponto do seu corpo. Jasper sentiu um desejo e urgência tão fortes que quase o deixou tonto quando estava quase tirando a peça de roupa dos quadris de Alice, e ele sorriu vendo como ela era maravilhosa. Seu hálito tão perto daquela pele sensível dela levou Alice a beira do abismo e ele teve de se segurar pra não ir junto.

Era incrível como ele estava conectado com os seus sentimentos. Detectar emoções era algo natural para Jasper, mas com Alice as coisas pareciam muito intensas, mais fortes e brutas. Os sentimentos pareciam ser dele também, não de alguém de fora.

O quão embaraçoso seria se ele tivesse um orgasmo ainda vestido, _ainda de calças_? Porque pela escalada dos sentimentos dela, Jasper não estava longe disso...

Ele não suportava mais aquele ritmo lento, e tanto quanto Alice, precisava alívio. Jasper terminou de passar a calçinha branca pelas coxas esbeltas e esculturais de Alice e a puxou para fora do corpo dela com as mãos. Agora ele ainda estava no mesmo lugar, encaixado na posição certa com ela, mas ainda vestido.

Ele considerou suas opções, podia se livrar das próprias roupas correndo e se unir a Alice, pondo um ponto final naquela tortura maravilhosa; ou podia se dedicar mais algum tempo a ela, como gostaria, e fazê-la alcançar o clímax. Mas isso ia ter significar agüentar todos os sentimentos que ela iria irradiar com isso. E Alice era intensa, a pessoa mais intensa que ele já havia encontrado.

E no fim, Alice que decidiu por ele. Porque enquanto Jasper ponderava como queria proceder, Alice gemeu seu nome alto, sua impaciência no limite.

- Jasper... – ela gemeu pela segunda vez. – Eu preciso de você, agora... – E o olhar profundo e necessitado que ela lhe deu foram suficientes para que ele se livrasse do seu cinto, sapatos e calça num único segundo de pé e voltasse pra ela, quase que instantaneamente. Sua ereção doía de tanto desejo mas ele não queria pensar nele mesmo agora, precisa se concentrar em Alice.

O corpo de Jasper se guiou sozinho até ela. Sua união absoluta com Alice era um ato automática, muitíssimo natural. Ele avançou devagar, achando muito difícil ser o cavalheiro que ela precisava. Era fácil medir que precisava dar tempo a ela de se sentir confortável junto com ele. Foi com dificuldade, mas Jasper reduziu seu ritmo até ficar imóvel para Alice se adaptar e sentir nada exceto prazer junto com ele. Seria mais fácil induzi-la a isso mas ele queria que fosse um sentimento honesto.

Toda aquela delicadeza e cuidado fez Alice sorrir. Depois que a sua respiração se aclamou e ela sentiu como seu corpo precisava de mais, ela prendeu a mão direita nos cabelos loiros platinados dele e arqueou as costas. Ela levantou o rosto e o beijou com vigor, mostrando com seu olhar que ela estava pronta. E queria mais dele, muito mais.

E então Jasper não tinha mais controle do seu corpo, seus quadris passaram a se mover em alta velocidade e sua visão já não tinha mais foco. Os gemidos roucos de Alice ao lado da sua orelha lhe levavam a beira do precipício. Ondas de calor e luxúria emanavam com força de Alice e dele mesmo. Jasper não podia controlar a troca de emoções agora. Tudo que ela sentia o atingia com ferocidade e tudo que ele sentia era expandido ao infinito, com a mesma força.

Era sempre sexo com ele. Desejo e luxúria nessas proporções eram algo que ele não podia conter dentro de si.

E numa explosão de calor ele chegou ao limite do prazer. E a sua visão saiu de foco por alguns segundos, e de repente o toque de Alice nele e a firmeza da terra contra a palma das suas mãos era a única certeza que ele tinha de que não estava voando. _Voando_.

Ele ouviu Alice gemer baixinho o nome dele, sabendo que ela também estava no mesmo paraíso que ele_._

* * *

_N/a: -__ Gostaram?? Só vou revisar mais uma vez a segunda parte e postar, tá bem? ;)_

_- E eu tomei a liberdade de colocar do lado do Jasper na história, já que eu não trabalho com um texto em primeira pessoa... Foi maneiro? Quero comentários, viu! Eu vou agradecer as reviews fofas na 2ª parte mas vcs podem deixar novas agora também! hehe \o/_


	16. Bônus parte 2

**Bônus – parte 2**

Jasper sorriu e se deitou ao lado dela, a abraçando com suavidade. Ele acariciou a bochecha dela por alguns momentos e exclamou baixinho:

- _Minha Alice!_

Ela sentiu os olhos encherem de lágrimas que nunca iriam cair, conforme a sensação de tudo que tinham experimentando e compartilhado até ali lhe atingia. Ela estava tão feliz, tão apaixonada por ele, mais do que nunca. E agora ele a chamava de _"minha Alice" _tal como fará no futuro... Ela sentiu soluços secos se formarem na sua garganta e não pode pará-los de surgirem.

Jasper sorriu enquanto abraçava Alice pelas costas e encostava todo o seu corpo no dela, segurando-a com as duas mãos enlaçadas na sua cintura e a puxando bem pra perto de si.

- Eu não estou chorando... – ela tentou dizer, mas a voz saiu baixa e rouca – Não é... É um choro de felicidade...

Ela gaguejou mais que conseguiu falar. Mas Jasper estava sorrindo atrás dela.

- Eu sei, querida. Eu posso sentir. _Sua felicidade é a coisa mais maravilhosa de sentir do universo, minha Alice._

Ela sorriu e soluçou ao mesmo tempo, enquanto tentava se acalmar. Jasper a abraçou com força, até ela relaxar. Ele começou a se concentrar para manter aquela atmosfera deliciosa de amor e prazer entre eles. Era impossível mantê-la eternamente, mas Jasper podia prolongar a sensação.

Vários segundos se passaram com os dois assim, com os pensamentos perdidos no parceiro ao lado. Jasper sorriu sozinho quando lembrou que Alice disse que iria viajar com ele pra onde quer que ele fosse a partir de agora. Ele gostava muito de viajar, se sentia muito livre; nunca imaginou que gostaria de levar alguém com ele, mas a idéia de deixá-la para trás era insuportável. A mente dele começou a imaginar as situações, como seria sua vida agora, como seria viajar com ela. Havia tantos lugares maravilhosos nos Estados Unidos que ele queria levá-la...

Alice então teve outra visão: eram Jasper e ela, com certeza. Mas estavam diferentes – muito arrumados, bem vestidos.

Ela tinha um lindo vestido, do tipo que se via em revistas, de cor branca, perolado e com um chapéu preto – da última moda e muito elegante. Havia ainda um lindo casaco de pele lhe cobrindo os ombros! _Fantástico_... Jasper estava ao lado dela também muito, _mas muito,_ charmoso e elegante. Ele usava um terno justo, marrom, com um corte bem feito e uma linda flor clara na lapela. Seus sapatos eram pretos e brilhantes e pareciam caros; seu cabelo estava arrumado com cuidado e o sorriso dele era de tirar o fôlego. Eles pareciam um casal da alta sociedade e a Alice que observava sentiu o peito se remexer de felicidade.

Ela reparou também que era noite e estavam em um lugar estranho, descendo de um táxi amarelo. Nevava de leve naquela noite.

Desceram numa avenida larga, com prédios altos e várias lojas de letreiros luminosos e com muitos pedestres. O trânsito também era intenso e ela se espantou um pouco com isso. Não estava muito acostumada com tanto tráfego de pessoas e automóveis, mas a expressão da Alice abraçada a Jasper era de puro êxtase.

Depois de alguns passos, pararam em frente a um belo prédio e entraram numa fila de uma bilheteria. A Alice que só olhava notou que era um teatro e que eles iriam assistir a um musical. Ela podia se ver animada e gargalhando, feliz como uma menininha, e Jasper sorrindo para ela, seu sorriso mais largo e aberto. Ela voltou a observar o letreiro do musical e suspeitou que sabia aonde estavam.

A sua versão de fora da visão olhou ao redor procurando e com sorte achou. Do ponto onde estavam, era possível ver uma bonita ponte ao longe. Não adianta que ela tentasse se mover, a visão apenas lhe mostrava uma perspectiva e ela só podia ver as coisas naquele plano de visão. Mas não foi preciso. Alice conhecia por fotos a ponte do Brooklyn e não precisou de mais nada para entender. Jasper a levou para a cidade de Nova York, para ver um musical na Broadway! A felicidade foi tão grande que ela se desconectou da visão e voltou aonde estava, deitada na relva com Jasper abraçado as suas costas.

- O que foi que você viu, querida? Teremos o natal mais cedo esse ano? – ele perguntou achando graça, diante da mudança repentina de humor.

Alice se sentou no chão úmido, muito contente, virou para Jasper e não resistiu sorrir de novo. _Eles iam para Nova York! Para um show! Usando aquelas roupas maravilhosas!_

- Ah, amor! Muito obrigada! – ela se abaixou para beijá-lo e ele parecia muito confuso, mas não se desvencilhou dela – Você é o melhor homem do mundo! Ah... Eu vou adorar, amor! Vai ser ótimo! Eu estou tão contente só de antecipação e...

- Alice, eu não posso ver o futuro como você! Do que você está falando?!

Ela pensou por uns instantes e se decidiu.

-Ah, não vou contar pra você. Se fizer você nunca vai saber se pensou por si mesmo e eu nunca vou saber quão idéia sua isso foi. _Nada disso!_ Vou esperar você decidir sozinho e aí sim vamos fazer o que eu vi na visão...

- _Ah, Alice!_ Poxa vida, agora eu vou ter que adivinhar o que você vê, é isso?

Ele fez uma careta linda de mágoa que quase fez Alice se derreter. _Quase_...

- _Nada disso, Jazz!_ Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer, nunca vamos saber de quem é a idéia se eu lhe contar e eu tenho a impressão que você vai querer me dar aquilo de presente. Não vou estragar a sua própria surpresa, amor. É pro seu bem, viu?!

- Ah, você é impossível... – ele fez uma cara zangada para ela e fez um leve movimento de virar para o outro lado, mas ela não deixou. Alice aninhou-se nos braços dele depressa e deu um leve beijo nas bochechas dele. Pronto, agora Jasper não ia para lugar nenhum. Ele abraçou Alice e a trouxe para mais perto de si, o suficiente para sentir o cheiro de flores do cabelo dela.

- Você não devia me agradecer. Eu não sei do que se trata. – ele tentou demonstrar que ainda estava chateado, mas o tom de voz dele o traiu completamente, não havia mágoa nenhuma ali.

- Ah, um dia você vai entender. E esse '_obrigada_' já servirá para quando você souber...

- Hum, muito esperta a senhorita, não é?...

- Mas tem algo que eu não entendo. Como conseguimos dinheiro? – ela perguntou curiosa e Jasper ergueu uma sobrancelha para ela. Ela explicou melhor: - Bom, nós estávamos muito bem vestidos, parecíamos ricos! Como poderíamos ter aquelas roupas maravilhosas se não temos dinheiro?

Ele riu da ingenuidade dela, ele pegou a ponta do queixo dela com uma das mãos e ergueu seu rosto, para que ela o encarasse.

- Nós somos vampiros, Alice! Podemos ter quanto dinheiro quisermos... Eu geralmente não preciso de dinheiro nenhum; viajo a pé, correndo sempre à noite quando é seguro. Mas se você precisa de um valor alto, como eu precisei quando decidi alugar uma casa em Ohio há 6 anos atrás, é muito simples: Roubamos um banco!

A surpresa dela irradiou forte sobre Jasper e o fez sorrir.

- Uau! Isso é tão fora-da-lei! – Alice exclamou alto e o fez rir. - Nós vamos fazer isso! É tão excitante... – ela continuou animada, mas Jasper a cortou.

- Não vejo a menor razão disso, querida... Não precisamos comprar nada, Alice! Nem comida ou roupas, não temos necessidade de dinheiro.

A menção da palavra roupas teve um efeito engraçado em Alice que deixou Jasper curioso. Ela primeiro se impressionou e depois ficou triste. Ele não entendeu – "_ela gosta de roupas?_"

- E isso tudo não faz o menor sentido também – ele recomeçou, tentando distraí-la. – porque você pode ver o futuro!

Ele parou, sorrindo animado para ela, mas Alice não entendeu. Ela ergueu os olhos confusa, e Jasper riu.

- Alice... – ele disse de um jeito carinhoso, que por um momento a deixou ansiosa de novo – Apenas veja os números da loteria amanhã. Estão no jornal!

Ela ficou muito surpresa com a genialidade por trás da idéia simples de Jasper. Ele piscou para ela e sorrindo Alice fechou os olhos e se concentrou no jornal do dia seguinte.

- Não posso vê-lo exceto se você ou eu decidirmos comprá-lo, Jazz... – ela disse ainda de olhos fechados. – Apenas decida que vai a cidade amanhã comprar o jornal e vai abrir na página da loteria.

Ele concordou com ela com um '_hum'_ murmurado e Alice teve a visão instantaneamente. Ela sorriu ao vê-lo na sua cabeça, com aquele lindo casaco marrom, suas lindas feições que ela já conhecia tão bem.

- Já sei! – ela disse alto, e rindo. – Estou vendo os números da loteria de amanhã!

- Viu! Eu disse que assim era muito mais fácil. Nós não vamos ter que roubar nada, viu!

Alice se deixou levar pela idéia de ganhar na loteria sempre agora que ela podia fazer isso com tanta facilidade. Sem dúvidas usar aquelas roupas maravilhosas que ela viu na última visão seria fácil agora que ela e Jasper poderiam ser milionários graças ao seu poder, então ela podia se vestir daquele jeito sempre!

_Todos os vestidos que ela podia comprar! E os chapéus, os sapatos... Ah, e é claro, mais daqueles sobretudos de pele tão elegantes! _

Alice deitou de volta no colo de Jasper com um suspiro.

- No que você está pensando? Já está gastando todo o prêmio da loteria, não é? – Jasper disse achando graça e Alice somente sorriu sem jeito. Mas o sorriso que ele lhe deu lembrou a Alice a realidade e ela parou de sorrir. Jasper sentiu a mudança nos sentimentos dela no mesmo momento.

- Hey! – ele disse de modo carinhoso e levantou a mão para acariciar o rosto dela. Alice fechou os olhos diante daquela caricia. Ela estava tão triste por que teria tanto dinheiro mas não poderia comprar quase roupa alguma. – Não fique assim. Nós não podemos ganhar o prêmio da loteria com freqüência, pois é perigoso para o nosso disfarce, mas eu tenho certeza que podemos conseguir dinheiro, Alice... Você não precisar ficar triste por isso.

- Não – ela o interrompeu com um suspiro pesado – Não, é nada disso. Mesmo que tivéssemos dinheiro agora eu não ia querer nada disso.

- Você parece desapontada. – Jasper apenas assinalou o óbvio para ele e Alice entendeu que ia ter que lhe explicar sobre aquilo. Ela respirou fundo e levantou os olhos para olhar no rosto dele.

- Bom, Jazz... É porque... Eu gosto muito de roupas, sabe. – ela disse, tímida. Jasper riu, involuntariamente.

- Suas roupas são todas novas, Alice. Eu ainda posso sentir o cheiro da loja que você as comprou. – Ele riu que ela se sentiu impressionada. – Eu já havia entendido isso, querida. Mas o que tem isso? – ele perguntou carinhoso e tocou novamente a face dela. – Nós podemos comprar roupas novas pra você, qual o problema? Até mesmo pra mim eu quero que compre se você desejar...

Ela perdeu a linha de raciocínio por um instante. A idéia de fazer compras para Jasper lhe fazendo exultar! Isso seria maravilhoso, deixar Jasper mais lindo e perfeito do que ele era tentação demais.

Jasper gargalhou de quanto ela ficou animada. Alice era muito divertida para ele.

Mas ela lembrou que não podia fazer compras por aí, ficar com Jasper era mais importante. E pela segunda vez Jasper sentiu a alegria de Alice suprimida subitamente, ele ficou ansioso pra entender mas Alice continuou:

- Não, Jazz... Eu não vou fazer compras nenhuma, nem pra mim nem pra você. Eu quero viajar contigo, segui-lo aonde quer que vá... E se vamos viajar escondidos, a pé e a noite, então eu não posso me dar ao luxo de pensar em coisas fúteis como roupas, querido. Nosso futuro é muito mais importante do que isso.

Jasper balançou a cabeça em negativa.

- Alice, não precisa desistir, querida. Sei que você gostaria disso, então nós podemos comprar malas e viajar do mesmo jeito!

- Malas, Jazz? – ela perguntou sarcástica. – Como você espera que viajemos de noite, escondidos dos humanos e com malas? Não, isso não é importante...

Ele apertou sua mão contra a bochecha dela e falou com a voz séria:

- Não vamos deixar isso pra lá, Alice. Se você vai passar a viajar comigo então quero fazer as coisas confortáveis pra você também. Aliás, vamos nos preocupar com o conforto agora. A partir de agora nossas viagens serão de trem, ou carro. E vamos ficar em hotéis também. Eu imagino que se você ficou todos esses anos escondida de outros da nossa raça então nunca saiu dessa floresta, não é? Pois bem, vou levar comigo e vamos ficar nos melhores lugares que o dinheiro pode pagar.

Ela se ajeitou no colo dele para deixar o rosto totalmente virado para Jasper. Ela o encarou, séria.

- Jazz... Eu conheço você. Sei todas as suas manias, seu jeito, suas qualidades... – ela deu uma pausa pensando se devia continuar ou não, mas ela não podia deixar que Jasper fizesse todo aquele sacrifico por ela. – e também suas fraquezas. Eu sei que você não se dá bem com humanos. Que tem dificuldade de ficar perto deles.

Jasper desviou o rosto para a floresta ao redor deles. Isso era algo difícil de admitir para ele. Alice estendeu uma das mãos pequenas para ele e tocou no seu rosto.

- Eu sei, querido. Já vi tudo isso. Nós não precisamos fazer desse jeito, mudar a sua rotina nem...

Jasper voltou a encará-la depressa e a interrompeu.

- Eu quero. Quero que as coisas sejam diferentes com você. Gosto de fazer as coisas desse jeito mais humano, mais... – ele buscou palavras pra expressar – mais confortável de viver. Quero que as coisas sejam diferentes agora que você está aqui, Alice.

Ele sorriu abertamente pra ela e Alice respondeu com o mesmo sorriso feliz.

- Vai ser uma mudança grande passar a usar roupas novas. Tem certeza que vai querer comprar roupas pra mim também? – ele perguntou mas já sabia que Alice ia rir daquilo antes que ela reagisse. Ele a observou gargalhar satisfeito de que também estava começando a entender um pouco da personalidade dela. Alice proclama tão certa que ele era o homem perfeito pra ela, mas Jasper estava contente de saber que ele podia apreciá-la como a mulher perfeita também.

- Ah, sim... – Alice gemeu com prazer, a mente vagando em como seria comprar as roupas de Jasper. Ela viu a cena em sua mente, Um ambiente escuro, com cheiro de linho e algodão e Jasper se observando num espelho numa loja de roupas para homens. Ela sorriu impressionada. – Nossa, eu nunca entrei numa loja de homens antes. Isso vai ser divertido.

- Eu vou com você! – Jasper exclamou e passou os braços, que antes estavam descansando sem pretensão ao lado do corpo dela, ao redor da sua cintura e a abraçou enquanto ela estava deitada em cima dele.

A pele dela era tão macia, tal como cetim ou veludo. Ele nunca tinha sentido nada como aquilo antes.

- Não vou te deixar sozinha, quero te manter sempre no meu campo de visão, senhorita Alice. – ele disse, brincalhão.

Alice parou imóvel ao ouvir isso e se Jasper não tivesse seu dom de percepção ele poderia ter ficado preocupado, ela parecia amedrontada pelo modo como parou de respirar e arregalou os olhos.

Mas Jasper sentiu junto com ela, primeiro a surpresa, tomando o corpo dela de súbito, depois uma onda de amor e carinho forte, varrendo o corpo dela de modo brusco e a fazendo tremer.

Ele tremeu junto com ela.

- É a primeira vez que você me diz isso. – Ela disse, parecendo encantada. Jasper não entendeu, e a encarou com os olhos confusos. Alice sorriu bobamente de volta. – Essa é a primeira vez que me diz isso, mas você ainda vai fazê-lo várias vezes, Jazz!

Ela riu, uma risada em tom soprano. Jasper ainda não entendia, mas o riso o fez sorrir também.

- Eu não entendo muito bem mas você é tão protetor, querido! Vai viver dizendo isso pra mim, _"Alice, aonde você vai? Não te quero fora da minha vista, heim"_ ou então _"Querida, eu vou com você, preciso de você no meu campo de visão, oras!"_ – ela o imitou com perfeição – Eu sempre gostei das visões que te ouvia dizer isso. Essa sua proteção... – ela parou e fechou os olhos, tentando colocar em palavras tudo que significava para ela – Isso é muito importante pra mim. Saber que você nunca vai me ter longe de você. É muito bom. Foi muito difícil ver na minha mente e nunca ouvir isso de verdade. Ficar longe de você... Sempre me fazia sentir frágil e vulnerável.

Ela olhou para o peito de Jasper enquanto falava isso, contornando as cicatrizes dele com o dedo, de modo tranqüilo. Jasper podia sentir a pele ficando quente com seu toque. Foi difícil pra ele achar as palavras, mas se forçou a dizer:

- Bom, agora você já ouviu pela primeira vez. Se lhe agrada eu vou dizer sempre, então.

Alice levantou o rosto para ele e sorriu. Ela ergueu o corpo de leve até que pudesse alcançar seu rosto e o beijo de leve, nos lábios.

- Ótimo! Vou adorar ouvir novamente. – Ela riu e o beijo de novo, agora um beijo mais profundo e necessitado que um anterior. Eles continuaram se beijando, ambos detectando como o clima ia mudando pouco a pouco da conversa despretensiosa para a explosão de luxúria de antes.

Ela se reposicionou em cima de Jasper, não apenas deitada sobre ele agora, mas apoiada nele enquanto suas pernas passaram ao seu redor, os joelhos na terra ao lado dos quadris dele. Ela levantou um pouco as costas, seu quadril acima do dele, no ar. Ela ainda aprofundava sua língua dentro da boca dele, enquanto usava as mãos para sentir cada músculo do peito de Jasper, aquelas cicatrizes a faziam arrepiar de prazer.

Ela sentiu as mãos dele ao redor dela, lhe acariciando e apertando de uma maneira muito gentil, e o sexo de Jasper crescer e pulsar, comprimido contra sua coxa.

Eles estavam nus agora, ela sabia que Jasper não podia atiçá-la agora, nada podia evitar que eles se tornassem um único ser de novo. E ela o queria de novo, queria ele dentro dela, sentir todas aquelas explosões de novo, aquele sentimento de estar voando enquanto na verdade estava apertada contra Jasper.

Ela parou de beijá-lo e o encarou querendo dizer tudo isso. Ela queria dizer para Jasper como estava se sentindo pegar fogo, mas um fogo delicioso, que não machucava, mas ardia e a fazia ofegar. Alice queria mostrar para ele que ela queria o controle dessa vez, como ele teve na sua primeira vez, que agora ela queria determinar o ritmo, que ela queria fazê-lo gritar de novo.

Mas ela não teve que pronunciar nem uma palavra. Aquele era Jasper, seu companheiro para a vida toda, o vampiro que ia olhar nos seus olhos e ler a sua alma toda, ler todas as suas vontades, tudo que ela pudesse pensar em sentir. Eles se encararam por menos de um segundo e Jasper apenas deu um sorriso torto para Alice, aquele que ela mais gostava, e falou, sua voz rouca e baixa revelando todo o seu desejo:

- Faça isso, Alice. Apenas sente.

Ela sorriu, dando de volta para Jasper um sorriso malicioso e travesso que ele adorou, e desceu a sua mão com pressa para agarrar ao seu sexo e o guiá-lo até dentro dela.

Agora Alice não tinha mais reservas, ela não tinha mais medo. Ela sabia o que estava fazendo e o quão bem ia se sentir por aquele ato maravilhoso. E o mais importante, ela sabia muito bem como era incrível sentir aquela parte específica da anatomia de Jasper pulsando dentro dela.

Fizeram amor agora no ritmo de Alice, de um jeito mais frenético e agitado, o desespero dela por mais ditando a velocidade deles.

Ela viu Jasper revirar os olhos, seus lábios tremendo, enquanto as mãos dele**s** estavam no quadril dela. A luxúria levando os dois mais longe da consciência, perdidos um no outro. Alice não conseguia tirar as mãos do peito marcado de Jasper, contornando com a ponta dos dedos as mordidas que ele recebeu ao longo da sua 'vida de guerreiro'. Ela não pode evitar e abaixou o rosto para ele e contornou um daqueles relevos com a língua.

Jasper ofegou de surpresa, de olhos fechados.

E uma lembrança de uma das suas visões fez Alice se imobilizar.

A imagem voltou nítida na sua cabeça e junto com ela uma vontade louca de fazer aquilo agora. De repente isso era tudo que ela queria. Ela levantou os olhos para Jasper e mordeu o lábio inferior, imaginando se ele concordaria.

Jasper ficou imediatamente frustrado. Ele queria reclamar que não gostava muito de ter deixar Alice comandar a paixão deles, ainda mais se ela parasse completamente. Ele abriu os olhos e ia abrir a boca para praguejar quando viu os olhos curiosos dela presos nele. Malícia, dúvida e excitação irradiando na mesma quantidade dela.

- O que foi, Alice? – Ele tentou ser gentil perguntando, mas Alice sentiu a impaciência no tom. As mãos dele apertaram os quadris dela a obrigando a se mexer um pouco, mas de modo inconsciente. Ela mordeu o lábio para não sorrir, ele não tinha como falar não. Estava muito excitado para negar qualquer coisa para ela.

- Jazz... – ela começou devagar e sentiu-o respirar apressado debaixo dela – Eu quero uma coisa sua, algo que só você pode me dar...

- Alice, pare de brincar... – Jasper estava a ponto de gritar. Ou gira-la e tomar as rédeas da situação. Ela abaixou o torso e aproximou o rosto dele. O pouco movimento o fez suspirar. – Você está me matando.

- Está me matando também, querido... – Alice falou parecendo uma gatinha, com a boca bem próxima da orelha esquerda dele – Mas eu quero te pedir uma coisa. Eu já vi acontecer antes e eu quero muito... – ela aproximou a língua do lóbulo da sua orelha – _Eu quero uma dessas_ – ela levantou o rosto, mostrou o indicador e seguiu para o peito dele. Alice sorriu quando viu os olhos dele se abrirem mais ao vê-la contornar uma de suas maiores mordidas no centro do peito – _feita por você, no meu pescoço_.

Choque estava espantado por todo o resto de Jasper. Choque e algo mais. Ela sorriu mais ao sentir as mãos dele se apertarem na sua pele e o membro dele pulsar dolorosamente dentro dela. Ela o tinha deixado mais excitado ainda. Isso devia ser um recorde.

- Você está brincando comigo... – ele disse sem forças. Alice riu, aquela sua risada especial, como uma fada, e lhe deu um grande sorriso malicioso.

- É claro que não! Eu estou falando muito sério. Você é o vampiro da minha vida, Jasper Whitlock! Não é de praxe que eu lhe peça uma mordida? – ela sabia que precisava pedir só mais uma vez. Alice se esticou sobre Jasper de novo para emparelhar seus olhares no mesmo nível e rebolou uma vez no colo dele. – _Por favor?_

Ela já tinha visto. Sabia que ele seria rápido, mas mesmo assim ele lhe surpreendeu pela rapidez. Alice mal teve tempo de virar de costas como ele queria quando Jasper saiu debaixo dela e girou o corpo para parar na posição oposta, sobre ela.

- É mais fácil de costas, Jazz? – ela perguntou rindo.

- _Você já sabia de tudo?_ – ele perguntou achando graça. Ela riu e tentou se virar para beijá-lo mas Jasper usou uma das suas mãos para impedi-la. Ele adorava voltar a estar em controle de novo, e se Alice queria seu pedido atendido tinha que fazer como ele queria. Jasper abaixou o corpo sobre ela, se deitando e parando sua boca bem próxima ao ouvido dela: - _Sempre já sabe de tudo o tempo todo, não é Alice? Você com esse seu dom é um monstrinho apavorante, sabia?_

Ela riu do que Jasper falou enquanto ele lhe dava um beijo suave no ponto atrás de sua orelha. Mas o som de sua risada foi interrompido abruptamente por um gemido ofegante – Jasper se uniu a ela de novo.

Alice não estava com medo. Confiava plenamente em Jasper, o que já era suficiente, e, além disso, ela podia ver que a mordida não ia causá-la nenhuma dor aparente. Ela tentou se manter sã enquanto sentia o corpo de Jasper forte lhe pressionando mas as sensações começaram a lhe dominar. Uma onda quente de prazer começou a emanar do seu ventre e se expandiu sobre o corpo dela com violência. Outras ondas, cada vez mais intensas que a primeira, se seguiram e Alice viu a sua consciência sumir enquanto ela gemia o nome dele.

Ela sentiu a cabeça de Jasper apoiada no ombro dela e os dentes afiados dele na sua pele, mas não houve dor nenhuma daquele contato. Ela não podia sentir nada exceto prazer. Ela saiu de si por uns instantes, extasiada. E sorriu ao voltar a si e ouvir Jasper deitar ao lado dela na terra.

Alice se virou para encará-lo animada e colocou a mão no pescoço. A mordida de Jasper não doía, mas estava coçando. Ela localizou o ponto atrás da sua orelha e passou os dedos de leve.

- É tão sexy você ter me mordido! – ela exclamou, sorrindo bobamente e Jasper revirou os olhos, também sorrindo. – Só podia ter sido num lugar visível, né amor? Poxa nem acredito que você achou um ponto que meu cabelo consegue cobrir...

Ele gargalhou, a abraçou e deu um beijo brincalhão na ponta do seu nariz.

- Lógico, Alice! Não sei como você pode se empolgar com uma mordida, mas já que eu fiz vai ser num lugar privado, oras. – Ele estendeu a mão para tocar a nuca de Alice e subiu até sua mordida – Um lugar onde só eu e você sabemos.

Eles trocaram mais um beijo cheio de carinho e cumplicidade. Jasper aproximou Alice dele e a abraçou forte, como se pudesse prendê-la nos braços dele e nunca deixá-la ir.

Novamente ele se concentrou em manter aquela atmosfera feliz e satisfeita que eles sentiam depois de fazer amor.

Os minutos passaram lentamente, ambos perdidos nos seus próprios pensamentos felizes. Ao redor deles, os sons da floresta despertando chegavam aos poucos. E o céu ia clareando devagar, mas o sol ainda não era visível da clareira onde eles estavam.

Uma revoada barulhenta de passarinhos passou um momento antes de Alice comentar:

- Nem acredito que acabou. – ela disse e Jasper se afastou dela o mínimo possível apenas para poder encará-la e erguer suas sobrancelhas para ela. Alice riu e lhe respondeu a pergunta muda: - O dia de são Valentin. Foi ontem, justo nesse dia que nós nos conhecemos...

- Que apropriado! – ele respondeu, sorrindo. Jasper voltou a apertá-la forte contra o peito.

- Foi exatamente o que eu pensei. – ela lhe respondeu.

O silêncio voltou entre eles, mas os pensamentos eram os mesmos. Ambos maravilhados que pudesse existir tal incrível felicidade e se havia alguém mais abençoado do que eles. Mesmo sem conversar eles concordavam que não; não havia como ser mais feliz do que aquilo que experimentavam agora.

Mas havia algo mais que Jasper precisava dizer. Algo que era uma verdade profunda nele, impossível de negar, mas ainda assim ele devia a Alice uma confissão em voz alta. Como sempre, Alice previu a cena antes que ocorresse. Ela sorriu sozinha com o rosto apoiado contra o peito dele.

- Alice... – Jasper começou e ela tentou se sentir curiosa. Mas ele percebeu a falta do sentimento do mesmo jeito. Isso não o impediu de continuar falando – Eu preciso te pedir desculpas. Eu duvidei de você mais cedo, não achava que fosse possível que nosso tipo de relacionamento fosse possível. Mas a verdade é que...

Alice mordeu o lábio para não interrompê-lo. Ela queria muito ouvir o final.

- Na verdade eu nem consigo considerar a idéia de você indo embora agora. Há quanto tempo nós nos conhecemos, 10, 12 horas? Me parecem muito mais agora. Quero dizer, desculpe-me por dizer aquelas coisas horríveis sobre não achar que podia amá-la. Um grande absurdo... Estou muito certo que estou fazendo isso agora mesmo.

Ela levantou a cabeça para encará-lo, seu queixo tocando o peito dele e no seu rosto o maior sorriso que ela era capaz de mostrar. Jasper sentiu a antecipação dela e sorriu também, Alice o queria falando com todas as letras.

- Eu te amo... – ele sussurrou perto da orelha dela e a beijou na testa.

-_ Eu sei! _– ela sorriu e sussurrou de volta: - Eu também.

FIM.

* * *

_N/a: Nahhhh, mto obrigada a todo mundo que leu até aqui! Eu sei que demorei muito (¬¬) mas pelo menos cumpri a promessa de fazer um extra grande no final, né? E com lemon! u.u_

_Considerem esse meu presente de natal!! XD_

_E Obrigada a todas as reviews! De S2! Especialmente pra **yasmin farias**; **Alice Elfa Cullen**; **Malu**; **Raquel**; **Kaena**; **Muriel** e **Munyra**! Vcs todas foram essenciais para que a história chegasse tão longe! E também eu fiquei muito feliz com as reviews: **FlashButterfly**, aqui vai o final do extra! que bom que vc gostou da fic! será que eu te vejo na minha fic nova? hehe bjs!; **Tati**, olá! Eu adoreeeeei seus elogios! Fiquei tão feliz, tati! É bom saber que eu tô ajudando a mostrar como Alice e Jasper são o casal super fofo que são! Assim, eu ainda *amo* B/E mas eles precisam de mais atenção, né? ^_^ E que bom que eu não decepcionei na 1ª parte do bônus, era a primeira vez de A/J, tinha que ser suuuper especial. Teve mais algumas coisas nessa 2ª parte, vc gostou! ;) bjos!, e o **Fernando**, eiii moço! Fiquei mto contente que a Tati te fez ler minha fic tb, pq o sua review foi mto foda, eu adoreeeei! xD Espero que vc tenha gostado dessa última parte!;) E eu concordo com você, Jasper tem mta sorte, Alice não perde o menor tempo pra se jogar em cima dele... :P hihihihi. _

_- Vou atualizar meu perfil com meu msn e o twitter, quem quiser adicionar esteja a vontade, vai ser mto legal poder manter contato mesmo dps que a fic acabar! (snif snif...)_

_- Mas não se preocupem, que ao mesmo tempo que eu termino essa vou começar uma outra, a minha long-fic que é meu super ultra mega XODÓ! xD Essa outra fic é super diferente dessa, já que é a minha versão de uma continuação dos 4 livros da saga, de um outro ponto de vista... xD Vai ser em primeira pessoa e envolver todos os personagens dos livros, okay? Eu já postei a sinopse e a estréia será domingo, tem alguma chance de eu ver algum de vcs por lá?? _

_*pleaseeeee*_

_- E por fim, eu queria perguntar o que acham se eu fizesse de "A segunda chance" uma série! Afinal, Emmett e Rosalie, e Carlisle e Esme também tem uma história assim pra contar, né? Então, vcs acham uma idéia legal? Eu tinha já um plot na cabeça sobre o monkey man e a loira mas só começo se interessar. ;P_

_...  
_

_Então, é isso! xD_

_Um Bjo pra todos e até a próxima! :*_


End file.
